


The Doujiro House

by TheOculusRift



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: ACTUALLY I STILL DONT KNOW, But with the relationships tags I guess I did make it incest, F/F, Female and Male MC, Fluff, HOW ABOUT WE GO WITH VERY CLOSE SIBLINGS, IM POSTIVE, IT ISNT INCEST, Incest?!, I’ll add more tags as I go on, I’m bored so I’m writing this, There’ll probably be some angst and drama at some point, What am I doing?, actually I’m not sure, cute stuff...I think..., i don’t even know at this point, i need to get somebody help, is there an actual plot to this? I have no clue, or did I?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOculusRift/pseuds/TheOculusRift
Summary: I’ll tell you this, I have no clue why I’m doing this or how I thought of this. It’s just one of those weird days.Our Literature Club has become a “normal family”, with Yuri, the eldest sister, Sayori, the second oldest, Natsuki the third oldest and Monika the youngest of them all! Enjoy the life of these crazy, and very gay group of girls. Welcome to the home of the Doujiro Family!If you have ideas for stories for this, comment and tell me! This is kinda like a prompt based story but at the same time I’ll have some set events and plot ideas that will happen. NOTE: WRITE PROMPTS ON THE LATEST CHAPTER POSTED AND NO 18+ STUFF. AND ALSO, I WON’T REPLY TO EVERY PROMPT IDEA GIVEN BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I DID NOT SEE IT! I HAVE A LIST GROWING AND EACH PROMPT I GET I PUT IT ON THE LIST! THE ONLY REASON I WILL NOT REPLY TO EACH PROMPT IS BECAUSE I’M A LAZY HUMAN BEING.





	1. Meet The Doujiro Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the family spends some quality time at the dinner table and Natsuki can’t stop being protective of Monika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and I suddenly thought of this. I can’t say for sure if this is incest or not but I will say they at least all act gay with each other (actually, with the format I’m doing, this might as well be incest). And look, IM WRITING A HAPPY FIC! BE PROUD OF ME! 
> 
> Oh, and here are the ages:
> 
> Yuri: 20, nearing 21 and in college and working at a tech company, is very shy in public but is bold with her family, can be forgetful a lot 
> 
> Sayori: 19, college student working as a waiter, is literally the face of optimism and is very clumsy
> 
> Natsuki: 17, in third year of high school and can drive, is insecure about her size (particularly her chest), is very protective of Monika and extremely moody
> 
> Monika: 16, in her second year of high school, tends to stay at home a lot due to her body being very frail
> 
> Why the heck did I make Natsuki older? Because I thought it could make for some funny jokes. And making Monika the baby of the group just felt right.
> 
> Also, instead of a one shot, I’m gonna make this a prompt based story. I will have some set chapters I’m gonna do but other than that, I’ll be willing to take ideas from all of you to make some fun and interesting chapters about the Doujiro family and their lives!
> 
> PS: They had parents but they’re dead now (look at that plot convenience). Yuri acts as the main working adult in the family and Sayori is starting to help now.

 “I’m home!”

 

Yuri closer the door behind her and locked it tightly. Footsteps echoed in the hallway and when she looked up, two heads popped out from the entrance to the family room.

 

”Welcome back Yu-Nee!”

 

Sayori leaped onto her older sister and nuzzled her neck. The purple haired girl laughed lightly and petted her coral hair.

 

”Thank you Sayori.”

 

”Did you remember to get Monika’s medicine? I texted you 30 times so if you forgot I swear I’ll punch you.”

 

”I didn’t forget, and watch your language Natsuki.”

 

”Sorry,” She rolled her eyes. “I just get worried you’ll leave our poor little sister in pain because of your amnesia.”

 

”Natsuki!” Yuri scolded.

 

”Whatever. Give me the stuff and I’ll give it to her.”

 

Although not pleased with her younger sister’s tone, the eldest girl gave her the bag. Natsuki took it and headed up the stairs.

 

”Sorry about her attitude Yu-Nee. She’s been on edge all day and I haven’t been able to calm her down.”

 

Sayori gave Yuri an apologetic smile, but she smile shook her head.

 

”You don’t need to apologize. We both know how she can be. Especially with Monika being how she is.”

 

They both chuckled at the idea.

 

Natsuki was never a people person, even with her family. She was close to both her older sisters, but she expressed herself, very bluntly, that she wasn’t clingy or interested in getting too close. That was until Monika came into their lives.

 

When she was born, she must’ve flipped a switch in the petite girl because she suddenly began to cling to her younger sister all the time. 

 

The two suspected it was because of her insecurities about being small and looking younger, that Natsuki felt proud of being older and wanted to take that role and have Monika respect her as older and see her that way.

 

Although now, they suspected she clung to Monika because of her sister complex but that was something they didn’t mention outloud in front of the pinkette.

 

”Well, I know I just got back from working but I better start cooking dinner. Can you help me Sayori?”

 

The coral haired girl rolled up her sleeves and grinned.

 

”Leave it to Master Chef Sayo!”

 

Yuri giggled and the two girls headed for the kitchen.

 

******

 

”Feeling any better?”

 

”A little bit...”

 

Natsuki leaned in and felt the brunette’s forehead.

 

”Compared to this morning, your fever has gone down a lot but it’s still pretty high,” She murmured.

 

She pulled back and re-evaluated her sister’s condition.

 

The frail girl’s cheeks were flushed red from the fever’s heat and looked particularly bad with her skin being so pale. Small traces of sweat lined her forehead and neck as she shifted uncomfortably from the rising temperature.

 

”Okay, for now, let me help you change into something cooler and then get some more rest.”

 

”Can I go downstairs for dinner?” Monika asked, turning on her puppy dog eyes.

 

The pinkette recoiled back, trying to resist. But as usual, she couldn’t deny her younger sister anything.

 

”S-Sure! I’ll get Sayo-Nee to help me carry you downstairs!” Natsuki stuttered, blushing. 

 

That girl was just too cute for her.

 

Monika gave her a small smile.

 

”Thank you Natsu-Onee-Chan!”

 

_AHHHHHH MY HEART CAN’T TAKE YOU MONIKA!!!! YOU PURE ANGEL!_

 

She turned away, her heart racing. Her hand covered her now massive nosebleed as she laughed quietly to herself.

 

_This girl... is too innocent for this world..._

 

******

 

Sayori skillfully chopped up the scallions and pushed them into a bowl. Yuri meanwhile, was at the stove, watching the stew and stirring it every once in awhile.

 

”Mmhm! It smells sooo good~ You really are the best at cooking Yu-Nee!”

 

”Haha... thank you. But I’m really not that skilled of a cook. You’re better than me.”

 

”Nooo way! You’re a better cook!”

 

”Let me praise you dummy!” Yuri giggled.

 

”How about we truce and say Natsuki is the best cook?”

 

”That... I can’t deny there.”

 

While Sayori was a very good cook, Natsuki was the best. Baking and cooking were her hobby and she did it whenever she could. Although, most of the time, she would bake cupcakes and do nothing else. Why? No one knew.

 

”Sayo-Nee! I need help getting Monika downstairs!” The pinkette’s voice echoed loudly.

 

Sayori looked up from the cutting board and hollered back a “yes”.

 

”Can you-“

 

”Don’t worry, I can handle the rest.”

 

”Thanks~!”

 

Her sister smiles cheerfully and then headed out to help Natsuki.

 

”It looks like everything is almost done...” The purple haired girl mumbled.

 

She took the tiny dish and scooped some of the stew out of the pot. After gently blowing on the sample, she put the dish to her mouth.

 

”Perfect!”

 

Yuri turned the stove off and brought the pot to the table.

 

”Careful idiot!”

 

”Sorry~!”

 

”Natsu-Onee-Chan, I’m okay.”

 

”Even so, I refuse to let you get close to being in danger!”

 

”Nat, you really need to stop being so overprotective. Moni isn’t a little girl anymore.”

 

”She’s my little sister! I’ll be protective of her if I want to!”

 

”Moni is my sister too! And I’m gonna let her be independent!”

 

Yuri rolled her eyes at the argument. Those two constantly bickered about how they treated Monika. Natsuki doted on the young brunette and was way too over protective while Sayori, although loving, wanted to give Monika more freedom and let her do what she wanted. The issues’ main root though, which they didn’t speak about in front of the youngest Doujiro, was if she could protect herself or even take care of herself with how frail her body was.

 

The oldest sister sighed. It would be a while until they finally figured out what they were going to do with that girl.

 

”You can set me down now. I can walk on my own.”

 

”No way. You’re still sick and I’m not risking you pushing yourself.”

 

”This time, I’ll agree with Nat.”

 

”Oh? On my side now after what I said?” The pinkette snickered.

 

”Don’t be so cheeky! Moni isn’t feeling well today so of course I’ll want to care for her!” Sayori retorted.

 

”You two are acting like I’ll die if you drop me,” The brunette sighed, knowing her requests would be ignored.

 

”You three better stop arguing or your dinner will be cold!” Yuri called.

 

That was the last thing they wanted.

 

The three younger girls made their way to the table, with the two older sisters carrying Monika’s weak body. 

 

They set their sister into her chair and then took their own seats.

 

Yuri came out of the kitchen, having put all the dirty cooking equipment in the dishwasher.

 

”Now then, let’s eat.”

 

The four put their hands together and said the traditional prayer and then dug in.

 

”Mmmhm! This is soooo good!”

 

”I can still cook better,” Natsuki huffed. She took another large spoonful of stew and shoved it in her mouth.

 

”I’ll assume that you like it considering you haven’t insulted me yet,” Yuri smirked.

 

”H-Hey! D-Don’t assume what I’m thinking!”

 

”Then what are you thinking, my little tsundere sister?” The eldest teased.

 

The petite girl’s face flushed red and she stared at the bowl.

 

”It’s... not... bad...” She mumbled under her breath.

 

The purples haired girl laughed, and received even more flustered huffs of complaint from her younger sister.

 

The youngest took her spoon and daintily sipped the broth. Her eyes sparkled as soon as it touched her tongue and she downed the rest of the spoonful.

 

”This is really tasty. Thank you Yu-Onee-Chan,” Monika beamed.

 

”It makes me happy to hear that.”

 

She ruffled Monika’s hair, who affectionately nuzzled back.

 

”By the way,” Yuri began, pulling away from her embrace. ”How are you feeling Monika?”

 

”A bit better. I don’t know if I’ll be able to go to school tomorrow...”

 

”Don’t push yourself to go if you still feel sick in the morning. Let your body recover.”

 

She pouted at the eldest sister.

 

”But I feel bad always missing school... I haven’t even made friends...”

 

”The school year has barely started silly! Don’t worry about it,” Sayori waved.

 

”But-“

 

”School is important, but your health comes before that. If you want to be at school, you’ll want to feel well,” Natsuki chided.

 

The brunette frowned but she knew they were right.

 

”Fine...” She sighed.

 

Even though Natsuki was the protective one, her other sisters could be like that too. It frustrated her to no end, but Monika knew that they were caring for her well being.

 

 _If only my body wasn’t like this..._ She thought bitterly.

 

The rest of dinner continued to be lively. Sayori shared her some stories about her friends at college and about her job, and the four of them laughed happily as they listened.

 

”That actually happened?” Yuri gasped out between fits of laughter.

 

”Yep,” Sayori snorted.

 

”I didn’t think someone could be clumsier than you!” Natsuki snickered, hitting the table with one hand. Her stomach hurt from laughing, but she couldn’t stop.

 

“HEY!”

 

Joy. Pure joy. 

 

It was something Monika loved so much. To see that emotion in her older sisters’ faces, was all she needed to be happy.

 

As she giggled along side her sisters, she prayed that more fun days would come along. 

 

_I hope... we can all smile together forvever!_

 

******

 

”You got a good grip on her?”

 

”I do so stop panicking.”

 

”I can’t help it!”

 

Natsuki and Sayori slowly made their way up the stairs with Monika in their arms.

 

”Seriously, I can walk. You can catch me if I lose my balance.”

 

”No way!” The pinkette replied, who was given a pout from her brunette sister.

 

After what seemed like ten minutes, the trio made it to the top and into Monika’s bedroom. 

 

Gently, they placed the frail girl back into her bed and rolled up the covers around her.

 

”I’m going to head back down to help Yu-Nee. I’m guessing you’ll be here Nat?”

 

She nodded and turned her focus back on her younger sister.

 

”Need anything?”

 

”You’re such a worrywart...”

 

”I can’t help it. You’re precious to me so of course I’ll worry.”

 

Monika blushed at the comment and turned her head away from the petite girl.

 

”Idiot...”

 

”Huh?”

 

Natsuki tilted her head, not catching the last remark.

 

”It’s nothing,” The brunette muttered.

 

”Hah,” The older one sighed. ”I’ll go get some pain killers that you can take in case you wake up with a headache or something. But right now, you close your eyes and get some sleep.”

 

”But it’s still early,” Monika whined.

 

”No buts. You’re sick and you need rest.”

 

”Hmmm...” She grumbled back.

 

Natsuki left the room and made sure that the younger one had her eyes closed.

 

_She’ll probably start playing on her phone now that I’ve left the room..._

 

But that was an entirely different story to deal with. Right now, medicine was what she needed.

 

She went down the hallway and entered the bathroom. Rummaging through the cabinet, she managed to find some pain killers and took out two of the pills.

 

As she walked back, she could here her two sisters talking downstairs. From what she could tell, they were discussing the bills and pay checks.

 

A small smile formed on her face. Despite her not being clingy to them, Natsuki was still happy to hear them working so hard for this family. Without their parents, financial issues became one of the roughest parts of their lives. But with Yuri’s hard work, they had managed by. And with Sayori starting work now, Yuri could relax a bit more.

 

_Thank you Sayo-Nee... Yu-Nee..._

 

When she got back to Monika’s room, she was greeted with a pleasant surprise. 

 

The brunette, who realized she was more tired than she had thought, was completely knocked out. Small little snores escaped her mouth and it took everything Natsuki had to stop her nose from bleeding.

 

”You’ve been alone for most of the day huh? It must’ve been lonely...” She murmured.

 

Yuri had been at college and then went straight to work after classes, Sayori had her college classes and then had gone to her job at waiter, while she had been at school and then out studying with friends (although, she couldn’t stop thinking about Monika the whole time and got no work done).

 

All that time, Monika had been stuck in the house alone and sick.

 

Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. The girl, still asleep, lightly nuzzled her hand back, mumbling her name.

 

She leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

 

”Get better soon Monika.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished!
> 
> So, in the comments, please leave your ideas for what the next chapter should be about! I’ll choose the one that catches my eye the most!
> 
> I’ve barely started this, but I already feel myself falling in love with this story. The Doujiro family is so cute~
> 
> I look forward to seeing what ideas you have for this wonderful (and gay) family!


	2. Tipsy Turvy We Gotta Help Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from (+^°^) (I love this name so much)
> 
> “I have a wired prompt but hey, so Yuri get invited to a highschool regroup thing idk and she has all her friends there but the party goes "a little" wild and the girls have to go get a Yuri back home”
> 
> Yuri gets a little too much stimulation from hanging out with some old high school friends and someone needs to drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I’m back! I have a bunch 4 other prompt ideas that you guys have submitted so far so I’ll be working on those after this one!  
> The more I kept thinking about this one, the more I realized how absolutely ridiculous (and gay) I could make this and I knew I had to do this.
> 
> Thank you (+^°^) for the prompt! I’m gonna have a lot of fun writing this one.  
> Oh, also, enter female protagonist! She’s gonna be one of those supporting characters along with the male protagonist (who I have some plans for in a different prompt)! I’ll add them to the character info list as they aren’t introduced.

Where was up? Yuri couldn’t even tell.

 

The whole world was a foggy, blurry mess of loud muffled noises, laughter and clanking glasses.

 

Compared to all her friends, the purple haired girl knew she had the lowest tolerance for alcohol. And yet here she was, on her fifth beer and completely and utterly wasted.

 

”Goooo Yuyu~!” Her friend cheered, almost falling out of her chair.

 

”Lesssgooooo!” Yuri slurred with a stupid grin on her face. She put the mug (it felt more like barrel to her) and started to chug.

 

She wasn’t even thinking at that point. But in all honestly, she didn’t even care. It was a weekend and she wanted to enjoy herself. After all the stress of work and college assignments, she needed this.

 

Even she craved wild stimulation sometimes. That kind of atmosphere of complete drunken chaos was a breather from the serious, strict environment of her college and work life.

 

”PAAAAAH!” She exhaled, finishing the entire mug. 

 

_Wheeeeee!_

 

Her thoughts didn’t even make sense to her but it didn’t effect her in the slightest.

 

”ANOTHER MUG!” She grinned drunkenly, her pupils dilated slightly.

 

_I’m drowning in beers._

 

******

 

”Naaaaaaaat~ We need to go faster~! Yu-Nee could be passed out in an alley for all we know!”

 

”Well, if you’d shut up, I might be able to focus more on driving and actually go quicker!” 

 

Natsuki growled. She hated having to drive with Sayori as she never shut her mouth, but in all honesty, it was better than her actually being at the wheel.

 

The coral haired girl was legally able to drive, but she just couldn’t... drive like a normal person. The last time the Doujiro family let her transport them in the car, they thought that they were going to die.

 

And so, since that day, she had been banned from even touching the car keys.

 

”Hey, can I turn on some music~?”

 

”If it’ll make you shut up, then go the hell ahead,” The younger one snapped.

 

Happily, Sayori turned on the radio.

 

”Ahhhh~ Aren’t cat rides great Moni?”

 

The brunette perked up and moved her gaze away from her phone.

 

”Y-Yeah...”

 

”I’m still confused how you ended up in the car. You should be in bed.”

 

”I’m not a little kid Natsu-Onee-Chan,” Monika grumbled.

 

”It’s not that. You’ve been feeling better lately and it would be bad to do anything that’ll make you sick.”

 

”Going to sleep late one night won’t kill me.”

 

”With your body, I’m never sure.”

 

The youngest one narrowed her eyes and glared at her sibling. She had a very weak body, but it wasn’t that bad.

 

_Idiot. Stupid over protective sister..._

 

”INTO THE DAAAAARK~”

 

”DON’T YOU DARE START SINGING SAYO-NEE OR I WILL STOP THIS DAMN CAR AND RIP YOUR MOUTH OFF!”

 

A car full of a bickering girls. 

 

Progress would be slow and they knew it.

 

******

 

”See ya Yuyu~!”

 

One of her friends waved at her, a stupid smile plastered on her wasted face.

 

”Byyyyeee~!” Yuri hiccuped.

 

The bar was nearly empty now after the chaotic party. The purple haired girl could barely move or see straight from the several drinks, dancing and bright flashing party lights.

 

_How am I... going to get home...?_

 

In her state of drunkenness, she had comepletely forgotten about a ride. Her one friend had driven her here, but she ended up leaving early with her boyfriend.

 

”I don’t... have a car...”

 

She let out an dramatic sigh.

 

”Well shit...”

 

Her mind was still too cloudy to actually think of process anything, so trying to walk to a subway would be dangerous, if not deadly. 

 

 _Or maybe,_ She thought deviously. _I could seduce a girl here to help me out..._

 

Despite Yuri’s proper and mature mannerisms, she had a more... playful side. One of her friends called it her ”Sexy Mode”.

 

Particulary when she was drunk, she would flip to this mode.

 

”Um, m’am? Have you payed yet for your drinks?”

 

”Huh...?”

 

A girl (Yuri assumed she was a barista) stared at her, holding a tray under one arm, looking worriedly at her.

 

”You’ve been here for quite awhile and I wanted to make sure you payed before you left.”

 

”Oh...” 

 

Yuri didn’t really hear what she said, but she didn’t really care either. There was only one thing going through her head at that moment.

 

_Damn she’s a cute one._

 

The girl had long black hair tied into a ponytail. Her barista uniform gave her a professional look, but at the same time, made her sexy and cute. She had amber eyes that shined like gold and her pale skin only brought them out further. From the corner of her eye, she could see a name tag that read Haruma Keiko.

 

She licked her lips eagerly, her ”mode” now changing.

 

”I’ve already payed, but thank you for the reminder sweetie~” The drunken Yuri purred.

 

”U-Uh... y-yeah...” The barista stuttered, her face flushing slightly.

 

”You know,” The purpled haired girl cooed, scooting closer to the barista. ”Your pretty cute. Lovely eyes, silky hair, and soft looking lips~”

 

The girl squeaked as the woman shortened the distance. Two predatory violet eyes seemed to bore into her. With no warning, her knees started to feel weak.

 

”Oh? Darling, I haven’t even done anything yet and you already want me.”

 

”W-What are you saying?!”

 

”Come on~ Just be a bit more honest and I can reward you~”

 

_Oh no. No no no no no. This isn’t happening. I knew there would be drunks to deal with but this isn’t what I signed up for. I’m straight. I’m straight. I’m not going to be seduced by a-_

 

Keiko felt her heart nearly stop as the woman touched her shoulder. Her steamy breath puffed in her face and she could smell the several beers she had drank.

 

_She really is beaut-NO! KEIKO! YOU ARE STRAIGHT! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! YOU WILL NOT GIVE IN TO SOME RANDOM CRAZY LADY AT THIS BAR!_

 

But despite her thoughts, she really couldn’t run. Yuri’s movements blocked every way of escape for her and all she could do was hope that she could somehow make her stop.

 

”Come on and help me out dear~! It’ll be soooo much-“

 

”OH NO YOU DON’T YOU CRAZY DRUNK!”

 

The two women turned their heads to the direction of the voice.

 

Natsuki was breathing heavily, her face red with irritation and annoyance.

 

”Wait, Doujiro-San?!”

 

”Huh? Wait, Haruma?! What are you-Wait. Do you work here?!”

 

”I Uh...”

 

”Heeeeeey Natsuki~” Yuri giggled with delight. ”Why don’t you join the fun~”

 

”God why are you such a creepy flirt...”

 

”IS YU-NEE ALRIGHT?! SHE’S FINE, RIGHT?!”

 

Sayori slammed the door open, her eyes scanning for her older sister.

 

”Oh yay! It’s ma baby Sayori~”

 

”Uh oh... is she-“

 

”Yep,” The pinkette sighed, facepalming. 

 

”I-Is she your sister Doujiro-San?”

 

”Yeah, and I’m sorry she is... a creep... when drunk...”

 

Keiko shifted uncomfortably. She couldn’t even tell what was happening. 

 

”Just... take her out of here. Before we close up...”

 

”That we can do. Sayo-Nee, help me.”

 

”Okie dokie!”

 

The two younger girls went over and slung Yuri’s arms around their shoulders.

 

”Oh, and Haruma,” Natsuki turned her head to look and Keiko.

 

”Y-Yes?” The black haired girl asked.

 

”I won’t tell anyone at school you work here. How you got a job here when you can’t drink, I have no clue. But it’ll stay a secret, don’t worry.”

 

”Thank you,” Her classmate sighed in relief.

 

The petite girl grinned and started heading towards the door with Sayori and Yuri following behind slightly.

 

”So Doujiro-San has two other siblings... interesting...”

 

She let a small smile show. Natsuki’s face had looked so... different. She had never seen her smile or look that happy with any of her friends at school.

 

”It’s good to know that she can make faces like that.”

 

******

 

”Ah. She’s in that mode.”

 

Monika had moved over a seat to let Yuri sit down. She was still as out of it as before, but now, she was drunkenly flirting with her sisters.

 

”You’re all sooooo cute~ I bet you’d all be great to kiss~”

 

”Ew. That’s gross to even think about,” Natsuki spat, her nose wrinkling.

 

”Yu-Nee, I have some water. Drink some of it.”

 

”The only thing I want to drink is the love of cute girls~”

 

Monika nearly vomited at the thought. 

 

_I love you Yu-Onee-Chan... but that’s just disturbing..._

 

”NOOOOO! Yu-Nee! That’s not right!” Sayori cried, her eyes widening in horror at what she had said.

 

”Whaaat~?”

 

”Dear god someone help me...” Natsuki muttered.

 

******

 

It was almost 1:30 by the time they got home.

 

Sayori had passed out and hour earlier and from the last she checked, Yuri was still up and Monika was dozing as well.

 

Natsuki could barely keep her eyes open. How she had managed to drive for so long, she didn’t even understand.

 

Letting out a yawn, she stretched out her arms and turned to the back.

 

”We’re home. We need to-“

 

”Shhhh!”

 

”Whoa! You’re still up?!”

 

”Nat, be quiet!” Sayori whispered.

 

The pinkette tilted her head in confusion. The coral haired girl pointed to the back.

 

Curious, she turned her head and was met with an adorable sight.

 

Yuri had her head rest in Monika’s lap and was snoring peacefully. She didn’t even recall when it happened. The brunette was gently petting the long purple hair, smiling.

 

”I did not remember this happening...”

 

”She was asleep when I woke up,” The youngest said softly. 

 

”Looks like we’ll have to carry her inside.”

 

”Ugh. What a pain,” Natsuki grumbled.

 

”She’s light so it’ll be no problem at all!” Sayori grinned, still whispering.

 

The three girls opened the car and as carefully as they could, picked Yuri up.

 

With smiles on their faces they walked towards the front door.

 

And Yuri, who slept soundly in their arms, dreamed of them all, smiling from ear to ear in a sunlit plain of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finished! I got a few more prompts from the last chapter, but I’m still willing to take in more! I’ll leave the character info here so you can reference their jobs and age.
> 
> Yuri: 20, nearing 21 and in college and working at a tech company, is very shy in public but is bold with her family, can be forgetful a lot, has a weak tolerance to alcohol (can unlock “Sexy Mode”)
> 
> Sayori: 19, college student working as a waiter, is literally the face of optimism and is very clumsy
> 
> Natsuki: 17, in third year of high school and can drive, is insecure about her size (particularly her chest), is very protective of Monika and extremely moody
> 
> Monika: 16, in her second year of high school, tends to stay at home a lot due to her body being very frail
> 
> They had parents but they’re dead now (look at that plot convenience). Yuri acts as the main working adult in the family and Sayori is starting to help now.
> 
> Supporting characters (not in relationship tags):
> 
> Haruma Keiko: 18, in her third year of high school and works secretly as a barista. She got the job on accident when the boss of the bar she now works at mistook her for an older woman and hired her. Her boss still doesn’t know her actual age. She is a classmate of Natsuki’s.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Sleepy Time Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MikuxLuka401
> 
> “Also C L E A R L Y we need a "Sayori's sisters try to wake her up on the weekend but the mission is a complete failure and ends in gay incest cuddles" chapter.”
> 
> Sayori is sleepy and it’s gonna take a lot more than usual to get her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This’ll probably be short but I’m still gonna have a stupid grin on my face as I write.  
> Thank you MikuxLuka401 for the prompt! This’ll be nice to write~

Her alarm had already gone off seven times but Sayori didn’t stir.

 

She didn’t have any classes that day so she couldn’t care less about waking up.

 

With her eyes still closed, she snuggled her pillow, laughing faintly in her sleeping state.

 

”More cupcakes Nat...” The coral haired girl mumbled, a smile on her face.

 

******

 

”Morning...” Natsuki yawned as she fell into her seat at the kitchen table.

 

Her hair was still a mess, with strands poking out and up from all directions.

 

”Ah, your finally up. I was wondering who would be the first of you three.”

 

Yuri smiled from in the kitchen gently stirring the batter she was making.

 

Unlike her younger sister, the purple haired girl was completely dressed and tidied up. Her long hair was neatly brushed and loosely rested on her back.

 

”Are you making-“

 

”Pancakes? Yes, I am.”

 

”Sweet,” The pinkette grinned. While she was the best cook, when it came to pancakes, her older sister was the true master.

 

”I’m guessing Monika and Sayori are still fast asleep,” Yuri commented.

 

”Yep. Particularly Sayo-Nee. It looked like she was having a makeout session with her pillow.”

 

The older girl giggled at the image. It was very Sayori like to do something of that nature in her sleep.

 

“Well, if those two aren’t up in about fifteen minutes, we’ll have to wake them up. I’d like to serve the pancakes hot, not freezing cold.”

 

******

 

Monika’s eyes fluttered open to the smell of cooking pancakes. Instantly, she could feel her mouth start to water.

 

They were her favorite breakfast food. She couldn’t imagine anyone hating pancakes. More so, she didn’t believe there were people who hated them.

 

”Mmmm... it smells great~”

 

She sat up and stood, and almost immediately, had to grab the end board of her bed. Her legs trembled slightly, still trying to wake up. 

 

”Stupid body...”

 

Letting her muscles adjust, she stood still for a bit. As she waited, a knock resounded from her door.

 

”Monika? You awake?”

 

”I am Natsu-Onee-Chan,” She replied.

 

The door opened and her sister walked in. With her legs now adjusted, Monika let go of the board and walked a bit closer to the pinkette. 

 

”Morning sleepy head. You slept in quite a bit.”

 

”I was tired from school. It takes a lot out of me.”

 

 _In more ways than one..._ She thought dully. 

 

”Well, just remember not to push yourself too hard,” Natsuki chided.

 

The brunette rolled her eyes and nodded in response to the petite girl. It got a bit annoying to hear her protective statements all the time. Despite her meaning well, she just wished that her sisters, particularly Natsuki, would actually trust her to be independent. Sayori has the most trust in her about that, but even then, she still acted protective.

 

”Is everyone up yet?”

 

”Nope. Our doofus coral brained sister is still having a romance with her pillow.”

 

Monika stiffled a laugh, her hand covering her mouth. 

 

”That’s probably the most unique answer I’ve ever heard to describe someone sleeping.”

 

Her sister shrugged.

 

”It’s accurate though. I swear, if she doesn’t end up dating someone, she’ll marry her bed.”

 

”Pffff!”

 

She couldn’t hold it in anymore and started to laugh.

 

”You... really know... how to... describe people in... the most accurate and funny way... possible,” The younger one gasped out between laughs.

 

”Hm?”

 

Natsuki looked at her confused.

 

_I said something funny? When?_

 

”Natsuki, is Monika up?” The eldest hollered up.

 

”She is! But Sayo-Nee is still asleep!”

 

Footsteps began to move up the stairs and within a few seconds, Yuri peered into the youngest’s bedroom.

 

”Morning Monika,” She said with a warm smile.

 

”Morning Yu-Onee-Chan!”

 

”Are we gonna have to wake her up?” Natsuki asked, getting straight to the point.

 

”Unfortunately yes,” Yuri sighed. Sayori was always hard to awaken since out of all of them, she was the deepest sleeper.

 

_Let’s just hope it doesn’t take an hour this time..._

 

******

 

The three girls entered their coral haired sister’s room, in which Natsuki immediately stepped on an empty chip bag that appeared to be covered in honey.

 

”What the-Ew! This is so gross!” 

 

She shook her foot, trying to get the sticky mess off herself without having to touch it with her hands.

 

”Sayori is going to need to have a cleaning day today...” The eldest said, her nose wrinkling in disgust. 

 

The room was more than trashed. It looked like a tornado had hit it. Old snack wrappers and chip bags littered the ground and in the corner, Yuri could see an empty jar of honey. She knew her younger sister liked honey a lot but she hadn’t known she hoarded jars of it in her room.

 

Dirt and dust was everywhere and it took Monika everything she could to not breath in too much. The last thing she needed was to get a sinus infection from how much dust was in the air.

 

”How does she live in here...” Monika said aloud, covering her nose to avoid inhaling the dust.

 

”Somehow she does. I mean look at her.”

 

Natsuki pointed at the bed and the three looked to see a snoring Sayori, cuddling her pillow with a very stupid grin on her face.

 

”Cupcakes~” She laughed lightly, shifting her position.

 

”And of course she’s thinking of food.”

 

”We need to wake her up now,” Yuri pressed, walking over to her sleeping sister.

 

They all maneuvered around the garbage and junk that littered the ground and finally made it up to their sister’s bedside.

 

”Sayori, it’s breakfast time. You need to wake up now.”

 

The purple haired girl lightly shook her shoulder, but it didn’t effect Sayori at all.

 

”Cupcakes!”

 

She latched an arm around her older sister’s arm and started to nuzzle it.

 

”Wha-“

 

Yuri’s face flushed at the sudden cuddles. While she was all for cuddling, this was a bit too much for the morning.

 

”S-Sayori!”

 

”Ehehe~”

 

”God your useless. I’ll take care of this.”

 

Natsuki leaned in close, ignoring her stuttering mess of a sister and shouted directly into the ear of the sleeping girl.

 

”WAKE UP LAZY FACE IT’S MORNING!”

 

While most people would actually wake up to that, Sayori didn’t. She was used to hearing Natsuki yell so it didn’t effect her anymore as an alarm clock.

 

In response, the coral haired girl latched her other arm around the pinkette, getting her in a neck hold and shoving her head into her chest.

 

”MMPF!”

 

The smaller girl struggled in her grip. She couldn’t tell if she was being cuddled or strangled but she knew one thing: she didn’t want to be close and intimate.

 

A blush grew on her cheeks and extended to her ears.

 

”Oh my...” Monika said.

 

”H-Help...!” Yuri begged, her face still red.

 

”What can I do?!”

 

”Please just try!”

 

”Mmmnpf mpf!”

 

_I can’t understand you..._

 

She sighed and made her way to Sayori. With a bit of strength, she poked the girl’s cheek.

 

”Morning Sayo-Onee-Chan. Release my sisters and let’s eat.”

 

Her finger continued to poke the girl, but she didn’t seem to notice.

 

”Ehehe~ Stop it sprinkles~”

 

”Just what kind of dream are you even having...?”

 

Monika didn’t get to ponder that thought as her older sister threw her body onto her much more fragile body and brought all four of them to the ground.

 

They landed with a crash, and the brunette could feel a dull throb at the back of her head.

 

”Ow...” She groaned.

 

Sayori was completely on top of her with Natsuki’s face sandwiched in between their chests. Yuri was next to Monika, her arm still ensnared in the grip of their sleeping sister.

 

The sudden breath on her chest caused a yelp to escape the emerald eyes girl.

 

”D-Don’t breath!”

 

”Mmpf!”

 

”DON’T TALK EITHER!” 

 

Her face went red as she squirmed from the ticklish sensation.

 

Sayori, blissfully unaware of everything, continued to cuddle her sisters, thinking that they were all cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this weird and very short chapter. I don’t... I don’t even know what I have done at this point...  
> I can’t even decide if this is good or just strange...  
> Well, that’s up to you all to be the judge.
> 
> Also, as always, here is the character info! I’ll update them as needed:
> 
> Yuri: 20, nearing 21 and in college and working at a tech company, is very shy in public but is bold with her family, can be forgetful a lot, has a weak tolerance to alcohol (can unlock “Sexy Mode”)
> 
> Sayori: 19, college student working as a waiter, is literally the face of optimism and is very clumsy
> 
> Natsuki: 17, in third year of high school and can drive, is insecure about her size (particularly her chest), is very protective of Monika and extremely moody
> 
> Monika: 16, in her second year of high school, tends to stay at home a lot due to her body being very frail
> 
> They had parents but they’re dead now (look at that plot convenience). Yuri acts as the main working adult in the family and Sayori is starting to help now.
> 
> Haruma Keiko: 18, in her third year of high school and works secretly as a barista. She got the job on accident when the boss of the bar she now works at mistook her for an older woman and hired her. Her boss still doesn’t know her actual age. She is a classmate of Natsuki's.
> 
> Oh and look at that! Keiko isn’t in the non ship stuff! I decided that after the last little prompt event with Yuri, I needed to add her to the ships. I mean, she’s a girl sooooo... more gay ships.


	4. Monika’s New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from potthereadjackson:
> 
> ”I'm such a sucker for these stories. How about a classic sister trope? Monika meets a boy and all the girls act SUPER protective!”
> 
> Monika finally makes a friend at school from being partnered up for music class and arranges for them to go to her house to work on their music project. Her sisters don’t approve of this and her poor new friend is terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is literally the perfect set up for me to introduce the final character: Male Protagonist, or Protag-Kun as I call him! He is a major character kinda, like a main cast supporting type character.
> 
> Thank you potthereadjackson for the wonderful prompt! You lessened my work in introducing characters!
> 
> Also, a bit of a heads up, this will be a bit angsty (it was bound to happen at one point).

Monika loved days when she felt good, because it meant she could be at school.

 

She hated being at home and stuck in bed. It was the last thing she wanted to spend her time doing. So on good days like this, she savored every second she had.

 

With the new year starting, she was nervous that she would be essentially friendless like last year. In her first year, she had been mostly out of school due to her health and hadn’t been able to talk to any of the other students. So in her second year, while every one of her classmates knew each other, she knew no one.

 

Her sisters had reassured her that she would make plenty of friends, but Monika had her doubts. All of her classmates had already created their friend circles, and beyond that, she highly doubt anyone would want to be friends with a girl who had health issues and was practically dying in bed from illnesses most of the time.

 

The brunette sighed. She was a confident and brave person, but when it came to talking to people, her brain shut down. Since she had been at home for most of her time, social skills were not her forte. In fact, she had almost none.

 

She made her way to the music room, her final class of the day and most certainly her favorite. Singing and playing the piano were two of her hobbies. When she could, she’d write songs and play them for her siblings.

 

With a smile on her face, she entered the room, ready to enjoy herself.

 

******

 

It had gone so well until the teacher mentioned a pairs project.

 

Monika groaned at the idea. Doing that kind of thing meant she had to work with someone she didn’t know and would have to talk to.

 

 _Goodbye safe zone... I won’t see you again for awhile..._ She thought miserably.

 

The teachers listed off all the pairs, his voice in a happy and upbeat tone. It was the complete opposite of the brunette’s current mood.

 

”Doujiro Monika and Nekomichi Ren.”

 

_Nekomichi...?! What kind of last name is that?!_

 

A few kids snickered as a silver haired boy walked up to her. 

 

”I feel bad for Doujiro-San. She has to deal with that pathetic loser.”

 

”Not only is he a coward, but he had a stupid last name and looks like a freak too!”

 

The boy looked downward at the floor, trying to ignore the other students comments. His hands trembled slightly, and at the sight of his weak state, she felt a surge of protectiveness.

 

”Hey! Knock it off! If you don’t have anything nice to say, then don’t speak at all!”

 

The students who were laughing looked at the brunette with piercing glares.

 

”What, you defending that weirdo?”

 

”So what if I am?” She snapped back.

 

”If you are, then you’re threatening my territory. I don’t like it when-“

 

”Ito-San! Doujiro-San! Settle down now!”

 

The teacher’s sharp order shut up the two bickering students, who sat back down, still glaring daggers at each other.

 

Monika’s partner sat down next to her, his gaze still downward.

 

”Geez... the nerve of some people...” She muttered angrily.

 

”T-Thanks... for uh... defending me...”

 

The brunette turned her head and saw the boy now looking at her. She was startled by the two different colored eyes: one blue and one red. They gave her a soft, warm look full of kindness and gratitude.

 

”I-It’s nothing.”

 

”Oh yeah, um... My name is Nekomichi Ren. You can just call me Ren. I’m not one for formalities.”

 

Ren held out his hand for a handshake and she obliged.

 

”My name is Doujiro Monika. Just call me Monika.”

 

They smiled at each other awkwardly, both of them unsure of what to do next.

 

The silver haired boy released his hand first, his mind telling him he was being a creep for holding on so long. He wanted to be a gentleman, but all he could do was act like an idiot.

 

”S-Sorry... you probably think I’m creepy...”

 

”What?! No! Of course I don’t!”

 

”You... don’t...?” He asked hopefully.

 

He looked so fragile in her eyes that she felt her sisterly side activate. She softened her eyes and smiled gently.

 

”I assure you I don’t. In fact, I think you seem like a very nice guy.”

 

Ren’s face burned and he averted his gaze. He was never good with compliments but to get one from a girl as sweet as Monika was too much for him.

 

He fumbled for words but nothing came out and he ended up compromising with a weak nod.

 

The other pairs had already begun to plan out their project and Monika’s pair was the only one left to start.

 

”We should get started huh?”

 

”Yeah.”

 

The two talked about what they should do. The project was to compose a song with no vocals. It was purely instruments.

 

”What can you play really well?” Monika asked.

 

”The instrument I’m best at would be acoustic guitar. I was never good at other instruments besides that one. Although this class has helped a bit.”

 

”I’m the opposite,” She grinned. ”I can’t play instruments like guitar or violins or flutes. I can only play piano. And this class has done nothing to improve my other instrument skills.”

 

The boy chuckled a bit, getting a pout from the emerald eyed girl.

 

”Piano and guitar huh? Those two sound nice together if done well. It’ll be great for the project.”

 

He wrote down the two instruments and then wrote in the cleffs needed on the blank sheet music.

 

Meanwhile, Monika had found herself lost Ren’s eyes. They continued to fascinate her as she had never seen something like it. Unable to suppress her curiosity, she opened her mouth and asked:

 

”Um, why are your eyes different colors?”

 

Ren looked up from the paper and brought his gaze to the brunette.

 

”My eyes?”

 

She nodded eagerly.

 

”Um, it’s called heterochromia. It’s a condition that makes your irises different colors from each other. I got it genetically from my mother.“

 

”That’s so cool...” The girl echoed.

 

He shook his head. ”Not really. I’ve been bullied a lot for it. It’s not very common, so people have called me a freak because of it. I mean, it is strange...”

 

The brunette felt her heart breaking at her partner’s statement. He seemed so sweet and kind to her, so just thinking about him being bullied looked wrong to Monika in many ways.

 

”You shouldn’t be bullied for that. I mean, I think your eyes look lovely.”

 

He blushed even more and scratched his cheek nervously, a habit he had developed from his timid nature.

 

”Thank you Monika. No one has ever said something like that to me before. Heh... I’m not used to this kind of thing,” He said sheepishly, a small smile on his face.

 

_Oh my god I must protect this boy._

 

She reached her hand out and gripped his.

 

”Well you better get used to it because I’m going to do it every single day!” She grinned happily.

 

He felt happy about all of this, but Ren didn’t know if he could handle any more compliments. His capacity for that was long exceeded.

 

He let out a laugh, grinning himself. He felt so much lighter and everything around him appeared even more colorful than before. In the end, there was only one thing he could do:

 

”I’ll just have to try my best to adjust then!”

 

******

 

After talking a lot more, the two realized they were more similar than they had initially thought. Their love for music was exactly the same and some of their hobbies and favorite things had ended up the same as well.

 

The more they talked, the better they confirmed the idea that they would be good friends.

 

”So you like manga Ren?”

 

”Yep. I’m not much of a reader, but I like manga a lot. Specifically, I like the art.”

 

”Oh yeah, you said one of your hobbies was drawing.”

 

He nodded. ”Looking at manga gives me new ideas for my own drawings. I always thought it would be cool to draw illustrations for a light novel so looking at manga art or light novel art as always been something I tend to do.”

 

”That’s a wonderful dream! I think you’d be a great illustrator!”

 

”Heh, thanks. I’m not that good yet but I will admit, I’m better than most people. The style of art that is in manga and light novels is hard to do.”

 

”Well, since this is the first thing I’ve heard you compliment yourself on, I’ll definitely have to support you!” Monika exclaimed.

 

”R-Right,” He stuttered, becoming embarrassed.

 

She smiled cheerfully. In some ways, she saw Ren as her hopelessly timid and nervous little brother who had a heart of gold. Since she didn’t have younger siblings, it felt really nice to actually feel like the older sister, despite them both being the same age.

 

Monika and Ren became more engrossed in their conversation and didn’t even hear the bell ring until their teacher yelled: ”Class dismissed! Projects will be due next week on the same day as today!”

 

”Ah. We’ve barely started...”

 

The two looked at the blank score sheet and groaned. 

 

”Well, for now, we can exchange numbers so we can talk,” Monika suggested.

 

”It’ll have to do for now,” He sighed, taking out his phone.

 

Both of them felt out of it after realizing how much time they had wasted. Sure it had been fun, but the two were very serious when it came to work time at school and what they had done was the opposite of their usual.

 

They typed in each other’s number and smiled to themselves, each having the exact same thought:

 

My very first true friend~

 

The brunette giggled slightly and the silver haired boy kept staring at his phone, grinning like an idiot.

 

”Doujiro-San, Nekomichi-San.”

 

The teacher interrupted the twos happy moment by lightly hitting Ren over the head with his planning binder.

 

”Gah!”

 

”Class is over and the light music club will be here for their activities so you two will need to continue your conversation elsewhere.”

 

”Yes Sensei,” They replied.

 

As they walked out of the music room the teacher stopped Monika for a second.

 

”Doujiro-San.”

 

”Yes Sensei?”

 

”Take care of Nekomichi-San. The staff has been trying to stop the poor kid from being harassed by the other students but we can’t seem to stop them no matter what and the other teachers refuse to expel the bullies, which I think is complete idiocy. But anyways, he doesn’t have any friends right now except for you so make sure you stay with him. For his sake.”

 

”Of course! He’s a very nice person so I staying friends with him isn’t even something you need to request!”

 

The teacher smiled.

 

”Good to here. Take care of yourself.”

 

Monika waved goodbye and walked out to where Ren was waiting.

 

”What did he need you for?”

 

”It’s a secret~” She smirked.

 

”H-Hey! It was about me right? Come on and tell me!” He pouted.

 

”No way~”

 

She laughed as the boy complained to her to tell him. But it was evident neither of them were very serious as they both had smiles on their faces the whole time.

 

”So,” Ren began. ”How should we arrange things for the project. We can talk through text but that’s still pretty inconvenient.”

 

Monika thought for second and then it hit her.

 

”You can come over to my house! I have a piano there and you just need to bring your guitar!”

 

”I-Is it okay? I don’t want to intrude an-“

 

The brunette grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly.

 

”You’re my friend! It’s not a problem at all!”

 

His eyes widened for a second, but he then relaxed, a grin forming on his face.

 

”Right! Then what day do you want me over? My guitar is at my house now so-“

 

”You can come over today.”

 

”Wait really?”

 

”Yeah! Where do you live?”

 

He told her his house’s address and she nodded in response.

 

”Okay, you live a few blocks up from my house. So, on our way, we can stop by your house and you can get your guitar and then we can walk to my house! Sound good?”

 

”I’m cool with that,” He replied.

 

”Alright! Then let’s get going!”

 

The two walked together, continuing another fun and happy conversation.

 

******

 

”I’m home!”

 

Natsuki kicked her shoes off at the front and then made her way to the family room where she proceeded to collapse into the couch.

 

”Welcome back Nat!” Sayori greeted her from the kitchen.

 

”Are you the only one back?”

 

”Yeah. Yu-Nee is coming back right now so she should be-“

 

”I’m back!” The eldest called from the front.

 

”Speak of the devil. Welcome back Yu-Nee!”

 

The long haired girl walked into the family room and smiled at her two sisters.

 

”So, everyone is back now?”

 

”No. Moni hasn’t come back yet.”

 

The two froze at the coral haired girl’s statement.

 

”What,” The pinkette growled.

 

”D-Don’t get mad at me! She just hasn’t returned yet! I was getting worried too!”

 

”She could be out with friends, but she would’ve told us if she was...” Yuri said, furrowing her brow.

 

The three sisters continued to think, their worry growing. It seemed that every time Monika didn’t come home on time, they thought the worst had happened when nothing bad had actually happened. And it didn’t help that the youngest had such a frail body either. It only increased their worry.

 

”Should we text her? Or call her?” Sayori sid nervously.

 

”Well, she might just be meeting with teachers to ask about assignments. She had missed a good amount of days so far,” The eldest tried to reason, but her shaky voice was convincing no one.

 

”Ugh! Why do you do this to me Monika!” Natsuki cried out loud, pulling at her hair.

 

As the three contemplated calling, the door opened and a sweet voice caught their ears.

 

”I’m home!” Monika shouted.

 

The petite girl shot yo like a rocket and raced to the front and grabbed her sister in a hug.

 

”W-Whoa!”

 

”What took you so long! We were having a panic attack over here!”

 

”I only got here ten minutes later than usual,” She muttered.

 

”Still!”

 

The other two older siblings walked out and greeted their younger sister.

 

”Welcome back Moni!”

 

”Did you have a good time at school?”

 

”Thank you, and I did Yu-Onee-Chan!”

 

”U-Um...”

 

Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri paused at the new voice.

 

”Oh right! I forgot to tell you I have a friend with me today because we’re working on a pairs music project.”

 

The brunette stepped to the side to reveal the silver haired boy who bowed nervously.

 

”I-It’s nice to meet you all. M-My name is Nekomichi R-Ren.”

 

She playfully punched him in the arm.

 

”You don’t need to be so nervous Ren! They won’t bite!”

 

”S-Sorry Monika... I’m just... you know...”

 

_THEY’RE ON A FIRST NAME BASIS?!_

 

Out of the three older girls, Natsuki was having the hardest time keeping her cool.

 

 _Monika and a boy?! A filthy sewer rat is with MY angelic and pure sister?!_ She thought angrily.

 

Yuri managed to seem calm but her mind was anything but that. She knew a day like this would come but she was not mentally prepared. 

 

Sayori on the other hand hadn’t even thought about a situation like this and was shocked. No boys had ever entered their house so seeing one now with her little frail sister set her off.

 

A switch, only siblings had, had been flipped back to on and Monika could tell just by looking at them.

 

_Oh no. This can’t be good._

 

The pinkette glared at the heterochromatic boy who instantly recognized the hostility from years of bullying. He shrank back with a whimper, hiding behind the brunette.

 

”Natsu-Onee-Chan...” Monika growled, growing protective of her weak friend.

 

”What? I didn’t do anything,” She huffed, pretending nothing happened.

 

The petite girl walked up and grabbed her sister by the arm. 

 

”You must be hungry. Come in into the kitchen and we’ll get you and... him, some snacks.”

 

Despite her protests, the pinkette dragged the brunette away into the other room leaving Ren alone with Sayori and Yuri.

 

He realized how he had absolutely no way to defend himself against the group of protective sisters and felt a shiver of fear at the fact that they already seemed to hate him.

 

Gulping, he took off his outdoor shoes and switched to the indoor slippers and slowly walked passed the two girls. Their eyes were fixed on him and her could sense their distaste for him.

 

 _I knew she had siblings, but this... this is not what I had expected..._ He thought miserably.

 

He had finally managed to make a friend, only for her sisters disapprove.

 

_This is going to be a very weird night..._

 

******

 

Ren understood protective siblings, after all, his older half-sister would give people a death stare if she caught them messing with him when she was in the vicinity. But, having three girls acting like that, with him being the reason of their protectiveness, was a completely different feeling. He felt like he should just jump out a window and run for his life.

 

Natsuki hadn’t stopped glaring at him the entire time since he sat down. Her eyes seemed to say to him ”You make any move on her and I will personally butcher you”.

 

Yuri seemed a bit more subtle, but every time he got even mildly close to the brunette, she gave him a death glare.

 

With Sayori, he couldn’t tell what she was doing. Based on what he obsevered, breathing in the same vicinity as Monika, was something she had to be protective of. 

 

He felt very conflicted about everything.

 

_Do they want me to die?_

 

Monika continued to talk to him as they are snacks and he managed to pull off a convincing smile, but Ren continued to flickered his eyes back to his hostile company and felt immediately threatened each time.

 

His friend had clearly noticed but she had given him a very weak look of ”I don’t know what to do”.

 

So in other words, he was screwed. 

 

”W-Well! Uh, we better get started on the project!”

 

Monika very abruptly sat up and grabbed Ren by the hand, earning him a growl from the older girls.

 

”R-Right!” He stammered, grabbing his case before being dragged away.

 

Natsuki sent death warnings through her eyes. She was not in the least happy. She didn’t care if Monika was the one who had initiated physical contact: no boy would touch her sister. EVER. 

 

”This is... unsettling...” Yuri grumbled.

 

”I don’t like this! Moni is too innocent to be involved with boys!” Sayori whined.

 

”And I don’t want my perfect little sister to be hanging with such a pathetic weakling of a guy!” The pinkette roared.

 

She stomped her foot hard against the ground, growling like a wild animal. Never in her life had she felt this protective of her sister. But then again, Monika had lived a fairly sheltered life for most of her days and had never brought a person or friend to the house. If it had been a girl, she might be less protective, but the silver haired boy entirety made Natsuki burn with anger.

 

”Uh, Nat? Calm down. We’re all on edge, but you particularly need to keep cool.”

 

Her older sister rested a hand on her small shoulder, and tried o give her a reassuring smile.

 

”Ugh! Why is this so... so frustrating?!”

 

”Nat...”

 

The eldest, although still feeling her protective urges as an older sister, suppressed herself and said something she couldn’t even believe of at the moment:

 

”Monika isn’t a child and she can’t be sheltered by us forever. We need to be mature and accept her friend.”

 

The other two stared at her with disbelief.

 

”WHAT?! Why should I have to accept that rat?!”

 

”Natsuki! Language! You should not insult your sister’s friend! Be respectful!”

 

”But-“

 

Yuri, now moving into her responsible mode, gave her younger sister a Warning look. The pinkette flinched, understanding her position, and grumbled a reltcutant ”Okay”.

 

”Sayori? No objections?”

 

The blue eyed girl pondered it for a moment and with a bit of worry in her eyes, looked at the purple haired girl.

 

”I won’t object, but... can we just check on Moni and Ren? I still feel uneasy...”

 

The eldest let out a sigh. 

 

”If it’ll make you agree, then we can.”

 

As soon as she finished saying that, Natsuki dashed towards the room where the piano resided.

 

”Hey! Wait up Nat!”

 

Sayori yelled after he petite girl and she and Yuri followed her.

 

******

 

”I’m sorry about them. You were uncomfortable, right?”

 

”Huh?”

 

Ren looked up from the half filled sheet music and into Monika’s emerald eyes.

 

”My sisters... they’re very protective of me. I told you before that my body is really weak. It’s because of that, that they’re always trying to look out for me. But I’m worried, especially because of this, if they’ll ever let me go...”

 

Her expression seemed so sad to him and he had every urge to go and hug her, but out of respect for the Doujiro siblings, he kept his distance.

 

”You don’t need to apologize. It’s natural for siblings to feel protective of each other. They’re just scared of you getting hurt.”

 

”I know that! But... I just wish they would trust me a bit more...”

 

She let out a deep sigh and touched the cold piano keys.

 

”They understand that, but they just can’t seem to follow through. They won’t even accept my choice of friends,” She mumbled.

 

He wished he could be a reliable friend. For his entire life, he wanted to be a reliable person, someone strong and great. But reality wasn’t like that. Things didn’t just come true the way you wanted them.

 

But in that moment, he ignored his feelings of inferiority and did what his heart told him.

 

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

”I’m sure they’re trying to follow through. It’s hard to change like that, so just give them time. From today alone I could tell they all really care about you. I’m positive they’ll learn to let you go. It’s just a matter of patience.”

 

She looked up at Ren, who was giving her a comforting smile. His two colored eyes had softened and looked warmly at her.

 

”We only became friends recently, so I don’t know everything about them, but I have a gut feeling that I’m right. I can just tell!”

 

He flashed her a grin.

 

”So don’t worry! Everything will be good in the end!”

 

Monika stared at him, her eyes widening. She couldn’t understand how he could go from weak and timid to a confident and strong. He was so pure and kind and he genuinely cared about her as a friend.

 

”You stupid little cinnamon roll...” She murmured as she hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

 

”M-Monika?!”

 

”Thanks... you’re the best friend ever...”

 

He hesitated, but eventually gave in and wrapped his arms around her. 

 

”Same to you...” He said, blushing.

 

Outside the door, the siblings stared with intent.

 

While they all wished to stop the moment, they all knew better deep down.

 

”That boy... is such an idiot...” Natsuki mumbled.

 

”But you approve of him deep down, don’t ya~?” The coral Sayori teased.

 

”N-No I don’t! Maybe... just a little... B-BUT, I still don’t like him touching her...”

 

”We’ll all just have to get used to it eventually...” Yuri said, smiling a bit.

 

_I’m happy you found such a great friend Monika._

 

******

 

When the two exited the room, they were startled by the three other Doujiro siblings waiting outside.

 

”What are you-“

 

”We’re sorry.”

 

”Wait what?”

 

”Told ya,” Ren winked.

 

She punched him lightly and looked back at her sisters.

 

”We were just a bit surprised Moni. Sorry for being all weird.”

 

”You know us. We’re always worried over nothing. Sorry Monika.”

 

”...”

 

Yuri shot Natsuki a glare who, with a loud huff began to speak.

 

”Fine. I’m sorry for being overprotective and making your friend uncomfortable. I didn’t... mean to seem so hostile...”

 

Monika looked at them all in surprise but then melted at their warm apologies. She tackled the petite girl in a hug.

 

”Thank you for acknowledging all of this.”

 

”H-Hey! L-L-Let go of me!”

 

”Nuh uh!”

 

She cheekily grinned at her sister, earning her some grumbles and blushes.

 

Ren couldn’t help but smile himself. He was glad to see everyone smiling.

 

”Good to see it worked out,” He sighed with relief.

 

”Oh?” She relaxes her sister from her grip and turned her gaze to her friend. ”I thought you were confident it would work out. You said your gut was never wrong~”

 

”I-I still am!”

 

”You seem a bit too relieved to say you were confident.”

 

”You sly little devil.”

 

”What can I say? It’s just how I am~” The brunette smirked.

 

The two friends laughed, shooting each other grins and pokes.

 

Sayori looked at the scene with a warm heart. Those two were weak and timid people, who obviously sucked at social interaction. Yet, here they were, bringing out all of the qualities they normally lacked out of each other.

 

They really are positive influences on each other’s behavior, She realized.

 

The two eldest of the group looked at each other and giggled. It was such a nice atmosphere.

 

Monika and Ren were laughing as Natsuki  started to lightly punch the boy for poking her sister. Sayori had ended up tackling the pinkette to the floor and the two young friends had bolted away, smiles on their faces. 

 

Yuri knew it it would be fine.

 

They weren’t quite adjusted yet, but it would work out in the end.

 

******

 

”I’ll see you at school tomorrow, right?”

 

”Hopefully yes. I still feel fine but I’ll text you if I’m not going.”

 

”Okay. Well, thanks for inviting me over! I had a lot of fun!”

 

Ren waved goodbye and headed out the door.

 

”You do anything to my sister at school, I’ll hunt you down Ren!”

 

”Yeah I got it Natsuki-Senpai” He shouted back, stifling a laugh.

 

During a talk earlier, the girls had said it would be okay for him to address them by name as well. Although, since he was younger, he used honorifics for them all, calling Yuri and Sayori ”Yuri-San and Sayori-San” and with Natsuki, he referred to her as ”Senpai” as she was older and also an upper classmen at the same school.

 

”That kid is getting too cheeky,” The pinkette grumbled. ”And he’s still new to us!”

 

”Now now. Let him be cheeky. He doesn’t get many opportunities to relax that much to the point where he’s willing to be carefree,” Monika said.

 

”What do you mean?” Yuri asked curiously.

 

”He’s... being bullied. A lot from what I can tell. I got really mad at some of the people in my music class for making fun of him.”

 

”Huh?! Why isn’t anyone doing anything?!” Sayori exclaimed with shock.

 

”My music teacher said the staff have tried to do things, but their ways of acting aren’t really... effective.”

 

”Now I feel like crap for saying he was a rat...” 

 

”You what?!”

 

The brunette stared at her sister with horror.

 

”I’ll... make it up to him...”

 

”But how Nat?” 

 

”I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

 

And with that, she slinked away to the upstairs, a serious look in her eyes.

 

”She better not do anything crazy,” The eldest muttered. She knew her sister, and she knew her tendency to act rashly.

 

”Oh Yu-Nee~ You know you can’t stop her~”

 

”Please don’t say that so happily.”

 

******

 

The cool air outside blew gently around the bench he sat at.

 

Another day. Another lunch. And another kid stealing it from his hands.

 

At this point, he had given up on trying to protest. Food wasn’t worth getting a black eye. 

 

”Let’s see what ya got today freak,” Ito, the boy from music class, chuckled. 

 

”You have my food so can you leave me alone now?” Ren growled, not trying to mask his annoyance.

 

”Did you just talk back to me kid?”

 

Ito grabbed the silver haired boy by his collar and lifted him up. His bully was twice his size and weight and had more muscle on his body than all of the muscle in his body. If anything, his bully could kill him then with a single snap.

 

”Geh...” He choked. 

 

_Not today Ito... I refuse..._

 

”So what... if... I was...” The boy gasped out, gagging slightly. The bigger student’s fist dig into his neck as he held his body to dangle.

 

”Now you’re asking for it,” He roared.

 

Ito raised his other fist and Ren slammed his eyes shut, bracing his body.

 

A crack echoed through the area. But it wasn’t from his face.

 

The heterochromatic fell to the ground and he coughed, breathing heavily to get his stolen air back.

 

”What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Natsuki rubbed her knuckles, a dull throb now flaring up from where she punched the younger guy.

 

”Geez your face is like a freaking rock...” 

 

”Answer me bitch!”

 

Her eyes narrowed, now feeling even more irritated. From a distance she could tell the guy had a horrible personality but hearing it up close and personal only made her blood boil more.

 

”I suggest you leave before I call Haruma over to help me. I’ve heard she has quite the temper if you do something to anger her...”

 

”N-No! You wouldn’t dare!”

 

”Oh really? Because I’m also pissed at you for hurting him so don’t think I’ll hesitate.”

 

Ito flinched at her words and searched for a bluff in her eyes: there was none.

 

”Tch... fine! I’ll leave him alone today...”

 

”Not just today. Forever. You do anything again and I will beat the living shit out of you,” She threatened, not a shred of mercy in her voice.

 

The bully once again searched for a bluff to only find nothing. His eyes widened and he realized he was screwed if he stayed.

 

”I-I’ll leave him alone for good, so d-don’t hurt me!” 

 

He scrambled away from where he was and disappeared around the corner.

 

”Need a hand?”

 

Ren took Natsuki’s offer and stood up, his footing slightly off balanced from being half choked.

 

”T-Thank you... I... I don’t even know what to say...”

 

His bully was gone for good. It felt like a dream. His brain still couldn’t process it.

 

”Don’t thank me. This is just... atonement.”

 

”Atonement?” He tilted his head, confused. ”For what? You didn’t do anything to me.”

 

Monika was right. Although he never heard me call him a rat, he’s doesn’t consider the death glares something worth atoning for... He’s way too nice...

 

”Ugh... never mind. Just eat your lunch and tell your sister not to worry. I’ve heard her sometimes talking about you and all she does is worry.”

 

Ren nodded slowly and watched as the older girl walked away.

 

”That was... unexpected. I didn’t think she’d help me.”

 

He smiled softly. In the end, she was a caring girl, despite not being very honest about her feelings and thoughts.

 

”Alright, I better do as Natsuki-Senpai told me so and talk to Keiko-Nee.”

 

With a smile and a weight lifted off of him, he walked off with his lunch. 

 

And from a distance, Natsuki looked at him with a grin.

 

”Good for you kid,” She said happily out loud. 

 

_Now you can be happy all of the time without feeling scared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being pretty long! But I’m happy with what I ended up writing.
> 
> Our final character is Nekomichi Ren, Haruma Keiko’s younger half brother and now Monika’s best friend! He’s a literal cinnamon roll to me and I just want to hug him~
> 
> Oh, and for you people who need the character info:
> 
> Yuri: 20, nearing 21 and in college and working at a tech company. She is very shy in public but is bold with her family, can be forgetful a lot. She also has a weak tolerance to alcohol (can unlock “Sexy Mode”)
> 
> Sayori: 19, a college student working as a waiter. She is literally the face of optimism and is very clumsy.
> 
> Natsuki: 17, in third year of high school and can drive very well. She is insecure about her size (particularly her chest). She is very protective of Monika and extremely moody.
> 
> Monika: 16, in her second year of high school. She tends to stay at home a lot due to her body being very frail. Due to being home most of the time, she hadn’t developed many social skills and is awkward with people. She enjoys music with her main instrument being the piano, but she also sings a bit. Her best friend is Nekomichi Ren, who is in her music class.
> 
> They had parents but they’re dead now (look at that plot convenience). Yuri acts as the main working adult in the family and Sayori is starting to help now.
> 
> Haruma Keiko: 18, in her third year of high school and works secretly as a barista. She got the job on accident when the boss of the bar she now works at mistook her for an older woman and hired her. Her boss still doesn’t know her actual age. She is a classmate of Natsuki’s and Nekomichi Ren is her younger half brother.
> 
> Nekomichi Ren: 16, in his second year of high school. He was bullied for a majority of his life because of his timid nature and heterochromia. He has the same music class as Monika and is her best friend. They share many of the same hobbies, including their love of playing instruments, with his main being acoustic guitar. He is an avid manga and light novel reader who hopes to one day be an illustrator for a light novel. Haruma Keiko is his older half sister.
> 
> As for their last names, Keiko and Ren has different fathers and therefore, were given different legal last names. Keiko’s father died in the military force and her mother remarried to her brother’s father. They should both have the family name of Nekomichi, but Keiko decided to keep her father’s name, as it is her only connection to him.


	5. Keiko’s Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from YurixMonika:
> 
> ”KEKOI AND YURI  
> I NEED MORE  
> THAT SHOULD COUNT AS A PROMPT PLS”
> 
> Ren brings his half sister Keiko to the Doujiro House and she suddenly realizes something about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy am I going to have fun with this one *laughs evilly*
> 
> No but seriously, I am. My friend YurixMonika, your voice has been heard and I am here to deliver!
> 
> Thank you for the prompt as well! I’m gonna enjoy this one thoroughly.
> 
> Oh, another thing, I don’t know who Kekoi is but I do know who Keiko is. I just replaced Kekoi with her lmao XD

”C’mon! Let’s hurry up! I don’t want to keep them waiting any longer!”

 

”Okay okay! Geez, you’ve been so lively lately. I hardest recognize you!”

 

”Well, you know what’s happened Keiko-Nee. Of course I’d be lively and active! I’m finally freed from torment and I’ve made the best friend ever!” Ren grinned.

 

Haruma Keiko smiled at her half brother. He was such a sweet boy who did everything he could to make other smile. To see him from the bullies and finally smiling and being happy himself, it felt like a miracle to the black haired girl.

 

Her brother had insisted that she meet the Doujiro family, saying that he wanted them all to get along. She couldn’t resist his adorable face when he begged like that and she didn’t want to disappoint him when he had finally become so alive, so she had agreed.

 

_And either way, I need to thank Doujiro-San for helping him. I can’t thank her enough for this._

 

The two siblings walked down the street, nearing the Doujiro Family House. Keiko still didn’t know that much about the family besides Natsuki and Monika being siblings and that the younger brunette had a weak body. Of course, she knew Natsuki pretty well from school and her personality was rather... blunt. From some of the conversations she had heard with the pinkette and her friends, the petite girl had a sister complex with Monika. Not exactly the most reassuring thing, but she wasn’t one to judge.

 

”Alright! We’re here!”

 

They stopped in front of a big house, with a metal gate. To the side, a silver plate read ‘THE DOUJIRO HOUSE’.

 

She had never taken Natsuki as a rich person, but the size of the house was making Keiko think otherwise.

 

”How big is this family...” She muttered aloud.

 

”Not too big. Monika has three siblings including Natsuki-Senpai. The other two’s names are Sayori-San and Yuri-San.”

 

_Yuri? That name... sounds familiar..._

 

Ren trotted up to the gate and rang the intercom. The machine beeped in response and a voice played through the speaker.

 

”Ren?”

 

”Yep! Your trusty heterochromatic friend has arrived!” He snickered.

 

”Hey,” the voice giggled. ”Don’t start getting too cocky on me. Anyways, I’ll be right there so hang tight.”

 

”Got it!”

 

He removed his finger from the button and the two could hear faint footsteps from within the house.

 

After a few minutes, a brown haired girl poppped out from the house and walked towards the gate, a friendly smile on her face.

 

”Hey Monika,” The silver haired boy greeted.

 

”It’s good to see you Ren,” Monika replied, unlocking the gate.

 

”Um...”

 

Keiko waved awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

 

”Oh! Right, uh... Monika, this is my older half sister Haruma Keiko. Keiko-Nee, Monika.”

 

”It’s nice to meet you in person Haruma-Senpai!”

 

The brunette held her hand out. The black haired girl took it and shook lightly.

 

”You too. And please, there’s no need to be so formal. I really can’t thank you enough for taking care of my brother.”

 

”It’s nothing really Keiko-Senpai.”

 

The boy poured a bit, not exactly enjoying the little brother kid type treatment.

 

”I’m not a baby Keiko-Nee... seriously...”

 

”Awww~ Is someone embarrassed~?” The older girl grinned slyly.

 

”S-Shut up!”

 

His sister giggled as he got more flustered. Despite his timid nature, he had a man’s pride and didn’t want to be babied.

 

”Let’s get inside.”

 

Monika gestured to the two siblings and they obliged, walking into the house premises and following the girl into the large building.

 

******

 

”Please sit down. I’ll get you both some tea.”

 

The brunette showed them to the kitchen table and walked off to get the tea kettle.

 

”So,” Keiko began. ”You have older siblings Monika?”

 

”Yes I do. Right now, they’re all out doing errands but they should be back any minute.”

 

”Cool! I wanted to ask Natsuki-Senpai something!” Ren chimed in.

 

”What exactly?” Monika asked, kettle in hand.

 

”Manga.”

 

”I see. She’ll be glad to talk to you about that,” His friend said with a smile.

 

 _Doujiro-San likes manga? That’s... actually not that shocking. I can kinda picture it..._ The black haired girl pondered.

 

It explained why the girl always hid in the corner to read. None of the other students in that class would particularly like her for reading manga. All of their classmates were cutthroat honors students aiming for perfection and had high dignity. Something like reading manga or light novels was the complete opposite of dignified tastes. Keiko didn’t know how the two of them had survived their classmates considering both of them did not have those standards.

 

”By the way, I wanted to ask you something Keiko-Senpai.”

 

”Ask away Monika,” She replied.

 

”Do you work at a bar?”

 

If she had her tea then, she would’ve spit it all out.

 

”W-W-Wha-“

 

”I know it’s a strange question, but your face looks familiar. I was pretty tired that night so maybe I was mistaken but...”

 

_HOW DOES SHE KNOW?! Wait, that night? Wait a minute... I remember! She was with Doujiro-San to pick up that woman! And there was another one there as well... does that mean all the siblings saw me that night?!_

 

The girl’s head whirled with millions of thoughts, unsure of how to feel. Her job was... an interesting story. She hadn’t even planned to get it, heck she shouldn’t be even able to work at that bar, but somehow, she was. All because of a misunderstanding that still wasn’t cleared up.

 

Keiko looked to her brother, who gave her a nervous look that said ”I have no clue how to help you.”

 

”U-Um...”

 

She fidgeted with her hair, wishing internally she didn’t have it in a low ponytail and instead had it down so she could fiddle with it better. 

 

_Oh god what am I supposed to do? I mean, she recognizes me so lying isn’t exactly a good option but even so I don’t want to admit it out loud. Come on, think Keiko! What should I-_

 

”We’re home!”

 

A voice broke the girl’s train of thought, the musical hum catching her attention.

 

”Oh, Sayo-Onee-Chan! You’re back already!”

 

”Yep! And Yu-Nee is with me!” Sayori grinned as she walked into the kitchen.

 

”I’m home. Oh, and hi Ren,” Yuri said, following behind her sister.

 

”Hey Yuri-San, Sayori-San! It’s good to see you again,” Ren said cheerfully.

 

_THAT WOMAN?!_

 

Keiko stared in shock at the purple haired girl and her mind flashed back to the bar. The person who had nearly assisted her, was Natsuki’s older sister.

 

_AND NOW I’M IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HER?!_

 

Things after that day hadn’t been the greatest. She had gotten sick and had to take a few days off, got crushed under a pile of school work and, to top it all off, her boyfriend dumped her in the worst way possible. 

 

Apparently he had been cheating on her and to show that he wasn’t interested in Keiko anymore, he took his other partner and kissed her right in front of her, with a stupid sly smirk on his face.

 

Ren had to comfort his poor sister as she sobbed for that entire day. Her heart was still quite fragile and broken so he had been hesitant to even ask her to come to Monika’s, but once he asked, she had said she would come. She knew he was worried, but she didn’t want to disappoint him.

 

Now she was stuck in the same house as a person who had tried to drunkenly seduce her. 

 

_This week couldn’t get any worse._

 

******

 

All five of them were sitting at the table now, with the two eldest of the group pulling up some foldable chairs.

 

And just her luck, Keiko got seated next to Yuri.

 

She didn’t even know how to react at this point. Her mind kept wandering back to the older woman’s visit to the bar and how she had tried to... get with her.

 

Knowning all of that made sitting next to her even more uncomfortable. And what mad things worse was that Yuri probably didn’t remember even doing it. She had been completely hammered when Keiko had gone up to check for the bill. If her memory was still intact, that would honestly have impressed her.

 

”So Re-Kun, this girl is your older sister?” Sayori asked eagerly, glancing at the black haired girl.

 

”Yep!” Ren replied, still not entirely used to the nickname the coral haired girl had given him.

 

”Nice to meetcha! I’m Sayori!”

 

”I’m Yuri.”

 

”My name is Haruma Keiko, but just call me Keiko. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” She answered, bowing her head slightly.

 

”Hmmm... then... I’ll call you... Kei-Chan!”

 

”H-Huh?”

 

”Sayori likes to use nicknames with people. I hope you don’t mind,” Yuri explained.

 

”I-It’s fine! I don’t mind at all!” Keiko responded, internally cursing herself for getting flustered. There wasn’t a reason to get flustered, so why was Yuri making her like that?! She looked down at the table, confused and embarrassed.

 

The last time she got flustered from a person was...

 

Her mind stopped. 

 

No. Stop thinking about him. He was a dirty cheater. You shouldn’t be sad over him.

 

”Keiko-Nee? Hey, are you alright?”

 

She snapped her head up to face her brother.

 

”W-What did you say?”

 

”Are you feeling sick? Your face is pale,” Ren asked worriedly.

 

Keiko shook her head.

 

”No, I’m fine. I was just... thinking about some things...”

 

Ren looked even more concerned than before. The three Doujiro’s just looked at each other in confusion, not understanding what the context was.

 

”If you don’t feel good, we can leave. I was the one who forced you to come here after all.”

 

”Ren, it’s fine. Don’t worry.”

 

”Keiko-Nee...”

 

”I promise you I’m good. If there’s anything wrong, I’ll tell you. Okay?”

 

”...”

 

”Ren.”

 

”... fine.”

 

He sighed, a reluctant look in his eyes. It was clear he knew what she was thinking about, but he also knew it would be pointless to try and convince her to leave. She was stubborn like a rock and would always try to avoid talking about her feelings. Trying to get her to admit it wouldn’t be easy. The only person she ever let that guard down around was mister ex-boyfriend and cheater.

 

But with the break up, she had a stronger guard than ever. Ren didn’t know what he could do for her. 

 

He glanced at Monika, who gave him a confused look. She didn’t know what happened and he doubted Keiko would want him to tell her.

 

He just shook his head sadly. Thankfully, his brunette friend understood. She nodded, and shot Keiko a worried look.

 

”So anyways,” Sayori began, trying to lighten up the mood. ”Kei-Chan, do you have a job?”

 

Her body froze. That was literally the worst question to ask. She had managed to avoid answering Monika but now Sayori was prying.

 

”U-Um... yes, I do have a job.”

 

At least she wasn’t lying.

 

”It must be hard to balance working and school,” Yuri commented.

 

”It is, but, I can manage them both pretty well.”

 

”So where do you work?” The coral haired girl asked.

 

_Well shit. Now I’m stuck._

 

She could easily lie again, but for some reason, she felt reluctant to do it. It felt wrong for some reason to lie in front of the people who had helped her brother. And considering Natsuki already knew, Monika had suspicions and Yuri was the drunk who she had tried to serve, lying seemed mildly pointless. 

 

 _And either way, I don’t doubt that Monika would find out sooner or later. Especially if Yuri-San ends up drunk at our bar... again.._.

 

”I uh... work at a place called Unit.” (A/N: This is the name of an actual bar in Tokyo, not just something I made up)

 

”Unit? That’s a weird name,” Sayori said.

 

”But it sounds familiar...” Monika thought aloud.

 

”Wait. Unit is the name of the bar my friends and I like to go to. The one with the huge dance floor,” Yuri exclaimed, her eyes widening at her realization.

 

”Unit is a bar?! But Keiko-Senpai is a third year in high school so shouldn’t that...”

 

The trio looked at her.

 

_Well, this should be interesting._

 

******

 

After about 15 minutes of explaining, the three siblings finally understood her situation with her job. She also mentioned that night with Yuri and her... drunken seduction act. The eldest’s face had flushed comepletely at hearing it, repeatedly apologizing. Appearently she had remembered, but it was az very hazy memory and she couldn’t remember Keiko’s face.

 

”I can’t believe I did that to you...”

 

”Yuri-San, you don’t need to apologize. You were drunk and didn’t know what you were doing.”

 

”But still!”

 

The purple haired girl buried her head in her arms, her blush extending to her ears.

 

”I feel so... embarrassed...”

 

 _So cute..._ Keiko thought.

 

”That’s a very odd situation your in Keiko-Senpai,” Monika said.

 

”I know. I still don’t understand it myself.”

 

”Why don’t you quit? You’re underage so technically working there is a crime,” Sayori suggested.

 

”I would but for that facility, if I want to quit, I’d have to fill out a form and on there it requires my age. So I’d technically have to lie which would also be a crime and could be easily found out. I don’t need my boss to get in trouble for that. He’s a good person and I’d feel awful for causing him trouble...”

 

”Trust me Sayori-San, I tried to tell her that too and she gave the same response,” Ren sighed.

 

”I’ll tell him when I’m actually at the legal drinking age. That way, we won’t have any issues at that point,” Keiko assured them.

 

”Promise?” Yuri asked, lifting her head up. She was genuinely concerned about this, since it was dangerous and especially since she attempted to... spend the night with her in her drunken state.

 

”P-Promise...” She stuttered.

 

”I’m surprised there taking this this well.”

 

”Weirder things has happened to us Ren,” Monika told him.

 

”That’s... kinda concerning.”

 

”It really is.”

 

”Ahhh,” Keiko exhaled deeply. ”That felt great to get off my chest. I felt so nervous once I realized I recognized you from Unit. I’m just glad you didn’t freak out too much.”

 

”Our family is used to weird situations happening all the time! This wasn’t that shocking,” Sayori smiled.

 

That fact is actually worrying, Keiko said to herself. What would even be considered shocking then?! I’m committing a crime technically! How is that not shocking?

 

Reason seemed to be out the window at that point and Keiko gave up on trying to find logical explanations.

 

”Ugh! When is Natsuki-Senpai coming back? I wanted to ask her about that manga really badly!” Ren whined.

 

”Her errand shouldn’t have taken her that long...” Monika pondered.

 

”Oh! I forgot to mention! Nat texted me and told me she’d be late. Apparently she got caught in traffic,” Sayori chimed in, showing the message on her phone.

 

”Really? Man...” The boy groaned. 

 

”Don’t sulk cinnamon roll,” The brunette chided.

 

”Why do you keep calling me that?”

 

”Because you are one.”

 

”Are you calling me fat?”

 

”No! That’s... ugh... Natsuki-Onee-Chan can explain it better.”

 

”Speaking of which,” Yuri started. ”If you want, Natsuki said she got some new manga and was willing to let you two look at them. I want to talk to Keiko in private for a bit so if you want to do that, just go to her room.”

 

Ren tilted his head in confusion, Monika looked rather shocked and Sayori just smiled and nodded.

 

”Got it Yu-Nee! C’mon you two! Let’s go have some fun!”

 

The cheerful girl grabbed the hands of her two younger and confused compatriots and started to drag them out of the room.

 

”S-Sayori-San wha-“

 

”Slow down! Hey!”

 

The two stumbled behind the girl and soon disappeared to the upstairs leaving Keiko and Yuri in the kitchen alone.

 

The black haired girl thought her heart would explode.

 

_WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHY DOES SHE WANT TO TALK TO ME?! IS SHE MAD AT ME FOR SOME REASON?! WHY?! I CAN’T... I... GAAAAAAAAH!_

 

”Um... so Keiko...”

 

”Y-Yes?!” 

 

_Great, now you sound like an idiot Keiko. GOOD. FREAKING. JOB._

 

”Well, first I wanted to thank you for your brother. He’s been a real sweet heart and a good friend for Monika and I want to thank you for taking care of our sister.”

 

”Y-You don’t need to thank me! Ren is the one who you should be thanking. I haven’t done a thing!”

 

”Still. I want to.”

 

”I-It’s nothing really... if anything, I should be thanking you. Doujiro-San saved my brother from his bullies and you’ve all been so nice to him. I’ve been afraid that he’d end up friendless for the rest of high school. Thank you for taking care of him.”

 

Keiko bowed her head. The gratitude she had for them was great. Her brother meant so much to her and to see him smile more often brought unbelievable amounts of joy to her.

 

”Y-You don’t need to bow! Please raise your head!” Yuri stammered. Her face flushed red as she waved her hands at the girl. 

 

The younger girl did as she was told and brought her gaze back up to the purple haired woman.

 

_Holy crap her face is adorable. Wait. What am I thinking?!_

 

She couldn’t tell what her brain was even doing at this point. Her heart was barely predictable as it was. Now her brain was going haywire.

 

”A-Anyways... I wanted to apologize again for um... trying to... uh... get with you... at Unit... I didn’t... mean to do that. It just happens sometimes when I’m drunk. I swear I’m not like that... so um... I-I’m s-s-sorry!”

 

Yuri brought her head down into a bow, but she moved a bit too quick. Her head slammed into the table with a hard crack.

 

”Y-Yuri-San?! Are you alright?!”

 

”I-I’m... okay... ow...” She mumbled. There were too many embarrassing things going on for her right now.

 

”Please don’t feel bad for that. You can’t realky help what happens when your drunk. I don’t blame you at all.”

 

”But I nearly assaulted you.”

 

”But, if you were conscious, you wouldn’t want to do that, right?”

 

Yuri nodded, rubbing the bump on her now throbbing forehead.

 

”Then there isn’t a problem.”

 

”H-How?!”

 

Keiko sighed. ”As long as you truly didn’t want to do that to me, I won’t blame you. Your mind was different from the alcohol but the real you isn’t like that. As long as you and your drunken self are different in that scenario, I really don’t find a reason for you to apologize. You just made a mistake.”

 

Yuri stared at her, her eyes wide with disbelief. After all that, she had expected to be slapped or something. But to be forgiven? It was the last thing she had predicted.

 

”Are you serious?”

 

”Yep,” She responded with a nod.

 

The eldest Doujiro suddenly felt lighter. When she had remembered all that, her stomach had felt like it had been twisted into a knot. To remember that she had almost tried to assault a girl made her sick and embarrassed to no end. But here was this angel of a girl forgiving her for something so deplorable.

 

”You’re really kind Keiko.”

 

”M-M-Me?!”

 

”Yeah... I thought you’d hate me...”

 

”I couldn’t never hate you! I actually want to get to know you better!”

 

_What. Did. I. Just. Say?_

 

”Huh? You want to get to know me?”

 

Keiko froze. She hadn’t meant to say that. In fact, she didn’t know why she said that. Her heart was racing at an irregular speed and heat was rising to her cheeks.

 

_What... is this...? I’ve never felt this before._

 

”Keiko? Are you alright? Your face is red.”

 

_Holy crap. I think I know why._

 

”Um, hello? Can you hear me Keiko?”

 

Yuri brought her face closer to the girl inspecting her.

 

_I NEED TO TEST THIS OUT._

 

Without saying a word, Keiko threw her body at Yuri, knocking the two to the floor. 

 

”Ah!” The older woman yelped.

 

They landed with a thud, with the black haired girl’s body pressed into the eldest Doujiro.

 

”K-Keiko?!”

 

The girl stared at the woman and her growing blush spread to her ears.

 

She didn’t think someone could be sexy and cute at the same time.

 

Until now.

 

Yuri’s eyes flickered nervously, looking at her pusher and the walls. Her face had gone red from the position they were in and beads of sweat dotted her face. The looks she gave was so innocent yet there was something seductive about it that Keiko couldn’t place. 

 

_Oh my god._

 

”Keiko, can you get off me? T-This position is kinda... embarrassing,” She mumbled, hiding her gaze behind her long hair.

 

_I’m not straight. I’m not close to being straight._

 

”Holy shit...”

 

”U-Um... Keiko?”

 

_I’m freaking gay._

 

”Yuri-San...”

 

”H-Huh?” She managed to squeak out, her face growing warmer.

 

”I think I-“

 

”I’m back! I heard a crash from outside and I-“

 

Silence filled the room as Natsuki entered the kitchen where Keiko was currently pinning Natsuki’s older sister to the ground. 

 

After a few seconds of them all staring at each other in shock, the pinkette broke the silence.

 

”I’ll just... leave you two alone. It seems I... interrupted something...”

 

”DOUJIRO-SAN IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”

 

”Natsuki! Don’t misunderstand! I... she... we...”

 

The pinkette didn’t reply. She simply walked out of the room.

 

”I didn’t see that happening. My sister and my classmate did not just try to do that in the house while everyone is here.”

 

It took a good half an hour to convince Natsuki nothing bad was happening. The two girls couldn’t even look at each other. 

 

But when they did, they felt something very warm inside their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I enjoy writing this? 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Do I have an evil smirk on my face?
> 
> Abso-freaking-lutely.
> 
> I hope you liked this as much as I did YurixMonika because I think I had a bit too much fun trying to set this up.
> 
> Also, I really like doing Keiko’s thoughts mainly because I can use all caps for most of them because she’s constantly screaming in her head from confusion or just from something being intense.
> 
> Anyways, here’s the up to date character info! I hope it helps those of you making prompts:
> 
> Yuri: 20, nearing 21 and in college and working at a tech company. She is very shy in public but is bold with her family, can be forgetful a lot. She also has a weak tolerance to alcohol (can unlock “Sexy Mode”). She may have possible feelings for Keiko, she isn’t sure.
> 
> Sayori: 19, a college student working as a waiter. She is literally the face of optimism and is very clumsy.
> 
> Natsuki: 17, in third year of high school and can drive very well. She is insecure about her size (particularly her chest). She is very protective of Monika and extremely moody. When overstimulated (aka, she sees something that hits her in the heart like Monika or something cute or sexy), she gets nosebleeds. She has no clue why they happen.
> 
> Monika: 16, in her second year of high school. She tends to stay at home a lot due to her body being very frail. She enjoys music with her main instrument being the piano, but she also sings a bit. Her best friend is Nekomichi Ren, who is in her music class.
> 
> They had parents but they’re dead now (look at that plot convenience). Yuri acts as the main working adult in the family and Sayori is starting to help now.
> 
> Haruma Keiko: 18, in her third year of high school and works secretly as a barista. She got the job on accident when the boss of the bar she now works at mistook her for an older woman and hired her. Her boss still doesn’t know her actual age. She is a classmate of Natsuki’s and Nekomichi Ren is her younger half brother. She has feelings for Yuri and she knows that for a fact.
> 
> Nekomichi Ren: 16, in his second year of high school. Has the same music class as Monika and is her best friend. They share many of the same hobbies, including their love of playing instruments, with his main being acoustic guitar. He is an avid manga and light novel reader who hopes to one day be an illustrator for a light novel. Haruma Keiko is his older half sister.
> 
> As for their last names, Keiko and Ren has different fathers and therefore, were given different legal last names. Keiko’s father died in the military force and her mother remarried to her brother’s father. They should both have the family name of Nekomichi, but Keiko decided to keep her father’s name, as it is her only connection to him.


	6. Little Weak Moni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Lumax033:
> 
> ”What about one where some kids at school pick on Monika because she's so small and it makes her really upset and the girls are all there for her. Just a thought.”
> 
> Not all days are sunshine and happiness for the Doujiros and Monika is just having one bad day. Thankfully, her family is always there to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A promise is a promise and I said you’d be the next chapter so here it is my friend!
> 
> While Monika isn’t actually smaller than Natsuki (she will forever be cursed to be the short one), she is kinda smallish from her body being frail and being born too early (oh wow look at that new info I haven’t actually revealed yet. I guess that’s spoiler stuff. Oh well, I needed to reveal it at one point and now is better than never). I had to edit that part a bit to make sense. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt Lumax033! Angsty writing is what I specialize in!
> 
> Oh, and I might be making these bullies a bit too mean. Well, I’m not one for restraint so there just going to be literal asshats. Feel free to despise them. I already hate them for some of the lines I’ve planned.

She hated gym with a passion. It was beyond the fact that she wasn’t a sports person. It was because her body could barely take the activities. 

 

As her class ran around the track, Monika could feel her legs start to wobble and her breathing become short. Her chest hurt, her legs hurt and her head was spinning. 

 

”Hey Doujiro-San, are you okay?”

 

The girl turned her head and saw one of her classmates looking at her with worry.

 

”I... don’t know...” She mumbled in response. She wished her body didn’t feel like it was burning because then she could give an actual legitimate response.

 

”You should sit down. Your face is really pale.”

 

”I’ll be... fine...” 

 

As she said that though, her vision blurred and the ground began to grow closer.

 

The hands of her classmate caught her and gently guided her to the side, helping her sit down.

 

”You have to be careful! Here, drink some water. You’re probably dehydrated.”

 

Monika felt a water bottle pressed to her lips and she eagerly accepted it. The cool liquid filled her mouth and immediately she felt refreshed again. The power water had was amazing.

 

”Feeling better?”

 

She nodded, still taking in gulps of water.

 

”Good,” The girl sighed with relief. ”The teacher already knows so you can just sit here and rest for the remainder of class.”

 

The girl waved and smiled at the brunette before running back to the track.

 

_Great. I’m back to being stuck on the sidelines again..._ She thought dully.

 

While it was good she was feeling better, it didn’t exactly help her feel any less insecure than she already did. Being weak and frail wasn’t anything useful and having to deal with problems from it everyday only made her more insecure and kill what little confidence and love she had for herself.

 

She absolutely despised her body.

 

For the rest of the class, she sat in the grass, siping from the water bottle and staring at all her fellow classmates as they ran around. She couldn’t help but feel jealous as she watched them. Unlike them, Monika couldn’t do normal activities like running or exercise because it strained her fragile body.

 

It wasn’t fair, but in the end, her current condition wasn’t one she could do anything about. What happened in the past was something she couldn’t change

 

So, Monika just learned to grit her teeth and bare with it.

 

”Alright kids! That’s it for today! Get changed and ready for the next class!”

 

A chorus of “okay”s responded to the teacher and the students started to walk back towards the building.

 

The brunette gathered herself up, and joined her classmates, her legs wobbling slightly. Despite resting, she still felt off.

 

A boy from her class noticed her and snickered to himself. She shot him a glare and kept going, not wanting to start anything.

 

However, he had other plans. He motioned to two girls and they joined the now irritated Monika on the walk back to the school. She could see their smirks and knew her mood was only going to get worse. 

 

”I thought I was the least athletic person here but I guess widdle Moni is even weaker than me!” The boy mocked, sticking his tongue out.

 

Monika tried to ignore it and continued to walk, refusing to look at them. It wasn’t anything new after all. Her condition led a lot of teasing. In high school, it had definitely decreased a lot, but there were always a few assholes that just couldn’t stop.

 

”I mean, she looks like a ghostly stick. No ones skin is that pale,” One girl added.

 

”I heard she was born too early and it made her like that. Apparently that’s what killed her mom too and Doujiro-San nearly died as well,” The other girl mentioned.

 

Her mind stopped.

 

”What? Seriously? That little weak thing killed a person? No way!”

 

”Guess her mom died for a mistake. After all, little Moni is just a frail weakling who can’t do anything without it straining her.”

 

”She died from such a pathetic existence... such a shame for the Doujiro family to lose a loved one from someone who shouldn’t even be alive.”

 

”SHUT UP!” Monika yelled, stopping in her tracks.

 

The three students stopped and stared. Slowly, their smirks turned into sneers.

 

”What are you going to do? Punch me?” The boy taunted. ”I doubt you could even hold a fight for a minute without fainting. Much less a conversation.”

 

”Is your little brain exhausted from being so weak? Maybe you should just stop thinking all together!” One of the girls sneered.

 

”Stop it... I didn’t... she didn’t...”

 

”Oh no! Her poor fragile mind can’t process it all. Is that also a side effect from being born too early? Being defective and broken in every single way?”

 

”Little weak Moni just can’t do anything in the end.”

 

The brunette couldn’t take it anymore. She bolted, her legs moving as fast as they could despite the burning agony.

 

_They’re wrong... they’re wrong...._

_They’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong they’re wrong-_

 

**_They’re right._ **

 

******

 

Monika’s body had given out when she reached the bathroom.

 

She didn’t even make it into a stall before her legs buckled and she collapsed to the floor. But, she didn’t really care. The brunette just cried into her arms.

 

”Why... do I have to... be like... this...? Why did it... have to... be like this...?” She hiccuped, each word choked out.

 

**_My mother died because of me. I’m a terrible murderer._ **

 

**_I’m just a weak little human who can’t do anything without problems arising._ **

 

**_Everything is my fault._ **

 

**_I’m horrible._ **

 

No matter what she did, the thoughts didn’t leave her head. Hate and frustration, sadness and despair, all of it poured from her mind and made her sob harder.

 

She could barely breathe, her legs burned, her heart was beating at an irregular rate, her vision was blurry and her head felt like she was being shot, but nothing felt more painful than their comments, because deep in her heart, she believed them.

 

******

 

”Let’s go home Monika!”

 

Natsuki entered the classroom and walked towards her sister’s seat only to be suprised that she wasn’t there.

 

”What the... did she go to my classroom?”

 

She scratched her head, confused. Normally on days when she didn’t hang out with friends or have study groups, she would come to Monika’s classroom and they would walk home together, but her sister had never been absent from her room.

 

”You’re Doujiro-San’s sister, correct?”

 

Natsuki turned her head to the voice to see a worried teacher and immediately she felt a pit grow in her stomach.

 

”Yes I am. What happened to Monika?” She replied, her voice growing urgent. 

 

”After gym class, she never came to any of her other classes. None of my students know where she went. A few teachers are looking but-”

 

”I’ll find her.”

 

”But we-”

 

”I said, I’ll find her,” The pinkette snapped.

 

The teacher backed off, noticing the girl’s intense look. She didn’t need to argue with the student, especially since she wanted to help her sibling.

 

And with that, Natsuki stormed out of the room, determined to find Monika.

 

”You better be safe and sound...” She muttered.

 

******

 

When she found Monika crying in the bathroom, her mind went into extreme protective sister mode. 

 

_WHO THE HELL MADE MY BABY ANGEL CRY?! I WILL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO HER! THEY WILL BLEED AND DIE A PAINFUL AND SLOW DEATH AND THEIR SOUL WON’T MAKE IT TO HEAVEN. I WILL DRAG THEIR SOUL TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!_

 

Althouugh her thoughts were pure rage, her actions were gentle and kind. Natsuki bent down and picked her sister up in a warm embrace. At this point, the brunette was barely conscious, her sobbing already draining her of most of her energy. 

 

”Shhh... it’s okay... it’s okay...” The older one coaxed, running her hand through Monika’s long hair.

 

Whimpers and gasps escaped the younger sister’s mouth as she tried to suppress her bawling. 

 

”Do you want to go home?”

 

Monika nodded into her older sister’s chest.

 

”Do you want to go now, or wait a little bit?”

 

”... wait...” She responded, her voice hoarse and quiet.

 

”Alright then.”

 

Natsuki continued to stroke the girl’s hair to calm her down and continued to say soothing little phrases. Monika meant so much to her. She had always wanted a little sister the moment she was born, and when Monika was born, it was one of the best days of her life. She didn’t have an intact memory, being a 1 year old, but Yuri said she vaguely remembered it being one of the first times she smiled. Of course, some of the many reasons she had grown to be a bit clingy to her sister was because of her own insecurities and her desire to become a big role model for Monika. But, in the end, there was one big reason.

 

Monika was like a copy of their mother.

 

Their mother loved them and in turn, they loved her. That woman was a kind and gentle soul with a will of steel and was as stubborn as a rock. Despite her horrible health, she managed to accomplish many things. She was the only other person her sisters considered she clung to, which wasn’t a lot compared to her little sister. As a baby, her sisters had tried to interact with her, but she had refused to, crying or screaming at them until their mother came in to calm her down. When she died, she apparently cried a lot. Although it’s normal for a baby to cry, her sisters knew it was from grief, not normal baby things. 

 

Monika, being like their mother, instantly drew Natsuki close to her, even as a baby. Not only were their personalities and looks similar, but their health as well. Like their mother, the brunette shared her bad health issues and weaknesses within her body along with the problems that came with her being born too early. Due to that, the two oldest siblings had been fearful that their new little sister would die that day with their newly deceased mother.

 

When she got older, the pinkette learned more about what happened about her mother, expanding on her foggy memories of her. With new found determination, Natsuki became determined to protect and keep Monika safe, healthy and alive. She didn’t want to lose her, one of her only connections to the mother she remembered (vaguely) and a precious member of her family.

 

So she remained patient and held her sister close. Deep inside, she was still scared the younger girl would end up leaving her too.

 

******

 

After Monika had calmed down, the two left the bathroom and started the walk home.

 

The brunette had pushed her legs way too far and her muscles burned in pain. She could barely take steps, so Natsuki ended up half dragging her, the girl’s right arm slung on her shoulder and her legs partially dragging behind them, which caused some trouble. The pinkette was shorter and smaller than her sister so the larger, heavier body was hard to support. Having the entire weight of another human wrenching at your neck and shoulder wasn’t exactly comfortable.

 

She tried her best to walk quickly, but her little sister slowed her down a lot. But she didn’t complain. She just kept going as fast as she could (which really wasn’t quick at all).

 

By the time they got home, the sun had almost fallen beneath the horizon, with night beginning its reign on the earth. 

 

”F-Finally... we’re back...” Natsuki panted, completely out of breath.

 

”I’m sorry...” Monika mumbled, her body still aching and burning. She hadn’t felt any better since they had left and she was positive she had driven herself sick again. How exactly? She didn’t know.

 

”Don’t apologize dummy, it’s not your fault.”

 

”NAAAAAAAAT! MOOOONNIIIIIIII!”

 

A loud voice yelled out and Sayori came leaping outside to greet her siblings, tackling the two weary girls.

 

”I’m so glad you’re both aliiiive!”

 

”We weren’t dead in the first place. And get off me before I smack you!”

 

The coral haired girl released the two from her grip.

 

”Whoops! Sorry, you two must be tired still. Here, let’s get inside.”

 

She opened the door and let both of her siblings in. Natsuki still had a grip on Monika, leading her in gently and helping her take off her shoes.

 

She had contacted her older sisters ahead of time so all of them were ready to have a talk with the brunette about what happened to her. 

 

”Hey Moni, are you feeling okie dokie?”

 

The youngest shook her head miserably earning her a worried frown from Sayori.

 

”Well, for now, let’s go into the family room. Yu-Nee is already there waiting.”

 

The trio made there way to the family room and were greeted by Yuri who was sitting on the couch. Four cups of tea were set out on the coffee table, with puffs of steam coming off of the hot liquid.

 

”Hiya Yu-Nee! I have our two little ones here!”

 

Natsuki stared daggers at her sister. ”Never. Say that. Again.”

 

”Yikes! Someone is more grumpy than usual.” Sayori recoiled back at her gaze, innocently raising her hands.

 

Yuri sighed and just shook her head in amusement.

 

”Welcome home you two. Now, let’s talk, shall we?”

 

******

 

Monika couldn’t think of anything more awkward than this. 

 

She was sitting in between Yuri and Natsuki with Sayori standing behind her humming away. All of them were waiting for her to talk and she honestly didn’t feel like it. Why would she? The last thing she wanted to do was remind her siblings of their dead mother.

 

She fidgeted and fiddled with her hands, staring down at her lap. The gazes of her sisters were completely locked on her and she could feel pressure build up in her heart.

 

”Monika, it’s okay. Relax.”

 

Yuri placed a hand on her own, squeezing it to reassure her, but it did nothing to make her feel any less tense.

 

”Moni, what happened to you today? Nat texted us saying you were crying in the bathroom and Yu-Nee and I were really worried.” Sayori gently placed her hands on the brunette’s trembling shoulders.

 

Monika remained silent, words refusing to form in her head. This wasn’t going to be comfortable for anyone but she knew she had to talk. Her siblings were worried about her and she didn’t want them to keep worrying.

 

_Just say it_ , She thought frustratedly.

 

Nothing.

 

Her mouth opened to speak but only silence emerged. 

 

But what did emerge?

 

Tears.

 

Big, fat, hot tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her lap. She cried without making a sound.

 

”Monika...”

 

Natsuki gave her sister a side hug, trying to once again comfort the girl. She hated to see her like this and wanted to do whatever she could to make her cries go away. 

 

Tears didn’t suit her beautiful and kind little sister.

 

”They’re all... right... I am pathetic... and weak...”

 

”Moni... that’s not true...” Sayori said softly, trying to come off more gentle despite the slowly growing rage inside her.

 

”I... killed her... I shouldn’t be alive... she should be... it’s... all my fault she’s dead...”

 

The three older sisters didn’t need to hear the name of the person to know what Monika was talking about. It was something they just automatically knew since they also knew Monika had always been guilty about her.

 

And the fact that someone had used that information, her weakness and personal life, to hurt their sister, infuriated the three girls more than anything else.

 

”Who’s the dumbass who said that... cuz I will kill them for that... no one talks that way to Monika. And no one talks about my mother like that...” Natsuki growled, her eyes glowing with anger.

 

”It’s not your fault Monika. There is no one to blame for her death. That was something no one could prevent. You weren’t the cause.” Yuri wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her tightly as the smaller girl began to bawl.

 

”Nat, you need to calm down. Getting riled up will only effect Moni’s mood negatively,” The coral haired girl scolded lightly. She knew how emotions from other people effected other people’s mood from different college classes she had. 

 

The pinkette glared at her, and then let out a huff, sitting back down and grumbling angrily to herself.

 

”Moni,” Sayori cooed, turning her attention back to her sister. ”It’s okay. I understand why you believe lots of the awful and mean stuff people have told you. You feel guilty for a lot of things and feel burdened by your physical problems. That’s normal, especially considering everything in your life. But you have to try to stay positive. It’s really hard and me just telling you won’t solve it, but you have all of us. Yu-Nee, Nat and I all have your back. We’ll listen to any of your worries, so don’t feel afraid to hold back. We know it’s hard for you. That’s why, we’ll do whatever we can to support you.”

 

Natsuki and Yuri looked at Sayori in shock, not used to ever hearing her speak like that. She sounded different, almost professional, yet still there, comforting and warm. It wasn’t the cold neuatral feeling some people felt from professional therapists who didn’t know anything about them. Sayori seemed to understand even without knowing what exactly happened.

 

Her blue eyes were soft, gazing down warmly and openly at younger sister. Monika didn’t need to see her look to know that. She could just feel it. And it felt wonderful.

 

”I could... use a hug...” She sniffled in between sobs.

 

The other three looked at each other and smiled. They happily accepted the request, snuggling their little sister in a hug. 

 

Monika was weak and she did feel responsible for her mother’s death.

 

But in the end, it was okay.

 

Guilt and weakness was normal. After all, humans aren’t perfect.

 

She knew these problems would always exist.

 

Luckily, she had three amazing sisters who loved her.

 

And she loved them dearly as well.

 

_Maybe school hasn't been great, but not every moment has to be terrible just because of that._

 

_I’ll let myself be selfish and enjoy this for awhile._

 

The brunette smiled, her tears staining her cheeks. She closed her emerald eyes, and nuzzled her sisters’ bodies.

 

Monika loved them, so their words were stronger than any bully.

 

For now, she would trust in what they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it done! Whoooo~  
> Next chapter is going to be a set event, thank you (+^°^) for actually reminding me to do this. Look forward to celebrating Yuri’s 21st birthday!!! PS: The date I release that chapter isn’t going to be her actual birth date. I haven’t really used actual dates for anything so I’ll let you all imagine what day and month it actually is cuz heck if I know. Also, I didn’t actually state this in my writing, but Sayori is taking psychology classes and therapy classes. That’s why she’s good at talking to people about problems and stuff.
> 
> Here’s info on the characters for prompt submissions:
> 
> Yuri: 20, nearing 21 and in college and working at a tech company. She is very shy in public but is bold with her family and can be very forgetful. She also has a weak tolerance to alcohol (can unlock “Sexy Mode”). She may have possible feelings for Keiko, she isn’t sure.
> 
> Sayori: 19, a college student working as a waiter. She is literally the face of optimism and is very clumsy. She is taking psychology and therapy classes in college, making her very good at helping others with problems (mental and emotional stuff at least).
> 
> Natsuki: 17, in third year of high school and can drive very well. She is insecure about her size (particularly her chest). She is very protective of Monika and extremely moody. When overstimulated (aka, she sees something that hits her in the heart like Monika or something cute or sexy), she gets nosebleeds. She has no clue why they happen.
> 
> Monika: 16, in her second year of high school. She tends to stay at home a lot due to her body being very frail. She enjoys music with her main instrument being the piano, but she also sings a bit. Her best friend is Nekomichi Ren, who is in her music class. She was born too early and her mother died giving birth to her. She inherited her mother’s bad health and weak body as well, which only added to her already weak state from being born early.
> 
> They had parents but they’re dead now (look at that plot convenience). Yuri acts as the main working adult in the family and Sayori is starting to help now.
> 
> Haruma Keiko: 18, in her third year of high school and works secretly as a barista. She got the job on accident when the boss of the bar she now works at mistook her for an older woman and hired her. Her boss still doesn’t know her actual age. She is a classmate of Natsuki’s and Nekomichi Ren is her younger half brother. She has feelings for Yuri and she knows that for a fact.
> 
> Nekomichi Ren: 16, in his second year of high school. Has the same music class as Monika and is her best friend. They share many of the same hobbies, including their love of playing instruments, with his main being acoustic guitar. He is an avid manga and light novel reader who hopes to one day be an illustrator for a light novel. Haruma Keiko is his older half sister.
> 
> As for their last names, Keiko and Ren has different fathers and therefore, were given different legal last names. Keiko’s father died in the military force and her mother remarried to her brother’s father. They should both have the family name of Nekomichi, but Keiko decided to keep her father’s name, as it is her only connection to him.


End file.
